NarutoElle était Apocalyptique
by PadfootPotterBlack
Summary: [Yaoi][SasuxNaru]Han pasado dos años desde el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, y Naruto ha cambiado de manera desproporcionales. El sucesor de Orochimaru hace su apariencia y un kitsune muy poderoso busca la forma de salvar a su unico amor, Sasuke.
1. La nueva Amenaza!

N/A: Primer fic hecho por mi, bueno segundo, solo que este será el primer fic que será publicado aquí. En fin, este fic tendrá su contenido yaoi lemon. Y que pareja será… ? SasuNaru… Y alo mejor otras rarezas. Bueno el fic toma parte 2 años después de la recuperación de Sasuke. Naruto ya alcanzado el titulo de jounin. Y es así como comienza nuestra historia…

------------Flash-back----------------

Luego de la recuperación de Sasuke, la villa de Konoha admiraba a Naruto quien había demostrado ser un verdadero ninja. Alguien realmente hecho para liderar. Luego de la llegada de Sasuke y Naruto, nadie supo que había pasado en aquella batalla. Y quizás nunca sepan, lo único seguro era que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, por fin podría restaurar el honor a su clan. Mientras caminaban por entre los pobladores, Sasuke no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza. Su batalla con Naruto había sido asombrosa. Sasuke aun en nivel 2 de su sello maldito, no fue capaz contra los jutsu de Naruto. Caminaba recordando cada puño, cada patada, y cada jadeo de aquella batalla. De la nada sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un individuo rubio, y bastante bullicioso.

-Sasuke! Despierta! –Dijo Naruto casi gritándole al distraído Sasuke.

-Que quieres, Naruto? – Un tono oscuro, y sin ánimo emergió de la boca de Sasuke.

Naruto sorprendido, tomo de la mano a Sasuke y como el viento ambos desaparecieron. Toda la gente quedo estupefacta. Entre el grupo se escucho un murmullo, leve que se fue haciendo mas fuerte cada vez.

-Shunshin no Jutsu? – Dijo un calvo entre la multitud.

El anciano quedo asombrado. Aquella velocidad era reconocida por ser idéntica a la del yondaime. Lentamente un rugió de euforia domino al grupo de bienvenida. La técnica de su mejor guerrero había reaparecido.

Al otro lado de Konoha, estaban Sasuke y Naruto, recostado sobre el pasto. Naruto reposo su cabeza sobre su mano, y miro a Sasuke. Se ruborizo un poco, pero rápidamente redirigió su mirada al cielo. De la nada el misterioso Sasuke dijo:

-"Naruto, como lo hiciste? Como te hiciste tan fuerte, en tan poco tiempo? "

-"Ay! Sasuke, cuando entenderás?" – Dijo el kitsune, en un tono burlesco - "A veces la fuerza de la amistad es todo lo que uno necesita para superarse…"

Sasuke quedo mirando a Naruto con asombro. No se había percatado de lo cuanto había madurado aquel joven de pelo rubio. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Naruto, pero decidió morderse la lengua. Se levanto del suelo, y se sacudió la túnica para remover la tierra. Aun llevaba la túnica que había heredado de Orochimaru. Estaba a punto de irse de aquel lugar, cuando sintió una suave pero firme mano sujetarlo.

Naruto se paro del suelo, y saco de su bolsillo, algo que le pertenecía a Sasuke. Era el protector que había sido arrebatado por el mismísimo Naruto. Sasuke miro el protector, y la emoción que se había guardado desde años, salio a flote. Manteniendo un rostro sin emociones, dijo

-"Gracias, al parecer necesitare esto… Si es que Tsunade-sama aun me deja ser ninja..."

Naruto le sonrió, pero noto que Sasuke aun estaba algo preocupado. El sabía perfectamente que le pasaba. Sasuke estaba preocupado por Itachi, el hermano mayor de este, quien traiciono todo su clan. Y como un relámpago, una idea se le vino a la mente a Naruto.

-"Sasuke…" – Dijo Naruto en un tono grave y serio – "Derrotaremos a tu hermano, tu y yo… "

-"Porque querrías hacer algo tan arriesgado, usuratonkachi?"

-"Porque eres mi amigo, y para eso somos los amigos, para ayudarnos entre nosotros."

Naruto le extendió la mano, y acto seguido, estaban Sasuke y Naruto abrazados.

---------------Fin de Flash-back-------

Dos años después, del regreso de Sasuke, este estaba recostado sobre su cama, pensando en el examen Jounin que se llevaría acabo al día siguiente. Los años habían pasado, y Naruto había excedido toda expectación. Aquel inmaduro e inútil Naruto, ya no existía. En su lugar un joven de 18 años, maduro, y muy bien preparado. Pero algo que nunca cambiaba en Naruto era su gran bocota. Aun mantenía esa clásica sonrisa, que iluminaba a Sasuke en todo aspecto. Esa alegría contagiosa, que invadía todo el ser del Uchiha. Mientras pensaba en Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y tratar de distraer el pensamiento.

Ambos ahora vivían juntos. Naruto había propuesto la idea, pero Sasuke siendo la persona que era, se había negado. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto, como pueden ver. Aquel kitsune cautivo al pobre de Sasuke, hasta que finalmente se mudaron juntos. Los años habían pasado, y Sasuke fue adquiriendo ciertas emociones hacia aquel individuo. El día que Naruto llego del examen de Jounin, las cosas se tornaron mas serias. Aquel día ambos compartieron un tierno pero breve beso. Nunca más fue mencionado, pero cada cual recordaba ese momento, y mariposas invadían su interior.

Mientras Sasuke recordaba el día que volvió al lugar que lo vio nacer, un pelirrubio se asomo por la puerta de la habitación del individuo. Se apoyo en el borde, y quedo mirando calladamente a su mejor amigo. Este parecía nervioso. Naruto silenciosamente se acerco, mientras que Sasuke aun no se percataba del kitsune.

-"Sasuke… Estas nervioso, verdad?" – Dijo Naruto en un tono tierno, y comprensivo.

El mejor que nadie entendía, lo aterrador que podía ser el examen de jounin. Pero también sabia que para Sasuke, no seria nada complicado.

-"Pues algo, Naruto"

-"Baka! Sabes que lo pasaras fácilmente…!"

-"A quien le dices baka, baka!"

Ambos se miraron con llamaradas saliendo de sus ojos, pero en sus interiores nada más querían expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Naruto giro sobre la punta de sus pies, y se retiro sin decir nada más. Llego a su habitación y pego un gran portazo, el sonido retumbo el apartamento y Sasuke prácticamente muere de un infarto. Naruto se tiro sobre su cama, y se quedo mirando el techo. Aun recordaba el día que fue nombrado Jounin. Fue maravilloso, pero extremadamente rompe-nervios. Una leve línea roja recorrió su rostro, cuando recordó el beso que había compartido con Sasuke. Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Al siguiente día, Naruto despertó para encontrarse con su amiga, Sakura. Ella al igual que Naruto había pasado el examen de jounin el año anterior. Ambos habían podido dar el examen, pero se le fue prohibido a Sasuke debido a su castigo. Tsunade había planeado dejarlo ir sin castigo, pero el consejo superior obligo a esta a castigar a Sasuke con alguna sentencia. Y como resultado, a Sasuke se le fue prohibido participar del examen a chuunin y jounin en los años anteriores.

Naruto aun en pijamas, se acerco a Sakura para saludarla.

-"Buenos días, Sakura-chan"

-"Bueno días, Naruto"

-"Como has estado, Sakura-chan? Supe que Tsunade-obachan te mando en una misión clase-A."

-"Pues si, pero no fue complicada en realidad. Hubiese sido mas realístico clasificar aquella pequeña misión como clase-D"

Ambos se rieron bastante, cuando de la nada salio Sasuke. Un mirada seria marcaba su rostro, y ambos Naruto y Sakura sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Sasuke vestía el chaleco de chuunin y unos pantalones blancos. Y algo de su pasado, su katana. Aunque se le había ordenado la destrucción de aquel arma, el peleo por quedársela, y al fin lo logro. Aquella katana había sido entregada a el por Orochimaru. Y representaba la eterna vergüenza de Sasuke. El cargaba su katana para así recordar que el poder otorgado a el por Orochimaru no era mas que una ilusión. Sasuke saco una silla debajo de la mesa, y se sentó para tomar un café antes de ir al examen jounin. Después de unos minutos silenciosos, que parecían no tener fin, Naruto abrió su boca para decir:

-"Suerte Sasuke!"

Naruto se paro, y dejo a Sasuke con esas palabras. Sakura repitió lo mismo, pero no habían tenido el mismo efecto sobre Sasuke, que las palabras del pelirrubio. Sakura salio de la casa, y se rió.

-"Esos dos… Ojala algún día logren expresarse sus verdaderos sentimientos…!" – Dijo la pelirrubia en un tono alegre.

Mientras se reía un cuervo se pozo sobre el hombre de la joven mujer. Llevaba un mensaje de Tsunade. Debía de reportarse inmediatamente a su oficina. Sakura le dio unas migajas de pan al cuervo, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde Tsunade.

En la habitación de Naruto, estaba este vistiéndose para otro día de trabajo. El al igual que todo el mundo tenía sus secretos. Abrió la puerta de su armario, y de adentro saco una mascara de ANBU y un wakizashi muy familiar.

Aclaración sobre el termino wakizashi. Wakizashi es una espada japonesa que mide entre los 30 a 60 centímetros. En otro sentido, la espada de Kakashi-sensei

Naruto se había incorporado a ANBU desde el inicio de su carrera como jounin. Prefirió mantenerlo secreto, para así no tener que preocupar a nadie. Pero más de una vez, había llegado mal herido, y Sasuke, con cierta frialdad, se mostraba preocupado. Ahora, Naruto se preparaba para un misión clase – S. La misión era recuperar la mano derecha del sucesor de Orochimaru.

Los años de reinado de Orochimaru habían terminado. Este había sido victima de su ambición de poder. La búsqueda de jutsu, lo llevo a su extinción, en una batalla que era conmemorada hasta el día de hoy. Aunque poco se sabia de lo sucedido, todos se mostraban eufórico sobre la derrota de Orochimaru. Pero poco sabía el mundo, que su sucesor había nacido unos años anteriores a su caída. Un niño que actualmente tenia 8 años, de un nombre peculiar. Su nombre era Isaías. Y tal como su maestro, este era inmensamente poderoso, digno de ser calificado superior a los legendarios sannin.

Naruto abrió su ventana, y en un flash desapareció. Momentos después apareció frente a Tsunade y Sakura quien había llegado momentos antes. Tsunade miro a Naruto sin nombrarlo y hablo:

-"Ustedes dos serán asignados a la recuperación del pergamino robado por los subordinados de Isaías, y la captura de Ishiin Makura."

Sakura hizo un gesto de afirmación, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

-"Tsunade-sensei, porque me ha asignado un ANBU?"

Tsunade miro a Naruto y como si le hubiese mandado un mensaje telepático, Naruto se removió la mascara. Miro a Sakura y dijo:

-"Porque hemos trabajado juntos antes…"

Sakura estaba asombrada. En frente de ella estaba parado su mejor amigo Naruto, vestido de ANBU con la familiar espada de Kakashi. No entendía nada, pero no pasó mucho rato que Naruto hablo:

-"Sakura-chan, se que debes tener muchas preguntar pero debo pedirte un favor antes de poder respondértelas…"

-"Lo que sea Naruto…"

-"Pues debes prometerme que nunca le dirás a nadie que soy ANBU…"

-"Pero…"

-"Promételo, Sakura."

-"Esta bien… Prometo nunca decir nada de ti y ANBU."

Tsunade los interrumpió, y ordeno a Naruto incorporarse y usar las mascara una vez más. Tsunade termino de dar sus órdenes, y le entrego un trozo de papel a Naruto, debía leerlo a solas. Ambos Sakura y Naruto salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la casa de la susodicha. Naruto la seguía entre las sombras, cuando finalmente llegaron, Naruto entro y se removió la mascara. Sakura inmediatamente lo golpeo, dejándolo sentado en el sofá.

-"Naruto! Porque no me dijiste antes?"

Naruto se acariciaba la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo de Sakura. Y sonriendo dijo:

-"Pues, no quería preocuparlos…!"

-"Naruto, como podías pensar algo así? Somos amigos, no debiste haberme ocultado algo así…"

-"Sumimasen, Sakura-chan"

-"Nada de sumimasen Naruto baka. Prométeme que no me mantendrás secreto de esta magnitud. Otra pregunta… Porque tienes la espada de Kakashi-sensei?"

-"Pues, me la regalo… Fue su regalo, cuando gradué como jounin."

-"Wow! Pero he sabido que es extremadamente complicada usarla o no?"

-"Si, bastante pero me manejo… jejejeje"

Luego de aquella conversación, Sakura termino de empacar, e iba a acompañar a Naruto, pero este ya estaba preparado. Antes de salir Naruto se coloco su mascara y salieron de la casa de Sakura. Naruto siempre en las sombras. Mientras se dirigían a la salida de Konoha, se encontraron con cierto pelinegro. Sasuke miro a Sakura y noto el aura de Naruto inmediatamente, pero claro que no lo veía por ningún lado. Sakura se despidió, y se marcho, mientras Sasuke quedo con la intriga sobre la presencia de Naruto. Se torno rumbo al examen jounin.

Salieron de Konoha rápidamente cuando sintieron un fuerte aura acercándose. Naruto miro a Sakura y se separaron. Se escucho unos choques de metal, y Naruto supo que Sakura ya estaba bien. Pero de la nada un kunai salio por entre el arbusto y le rozo la mascara al kitsune. Este rápidamente se oculto, y observo. Su oponente debía ser bastante fuerte para rozarle la mascara. Saco a Hakkō Chakura Tō y tal como le había enseñado Kakashi dejo salir un chakra blanca. Se dispuso a atacar, pero de la nada se le fue arrebatado el sable. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y segundos después había aparecio al lado del culpable. De su boca solo emergió:

-"Shunshin no Jutsu"

El subordinado de Isaías quedo petrificado, y minitos después yacía tirado en el suelo inerte como una roca. Tomo de nuevo a Hakko Chakura To y siguió hacia donde Sakura. Al llegar a donde la esencia de Sakura emergía, se encontró con una horrible realidad. Allí en medio del bosque estaba Isaías. Naruto quedo petrificado, pero rápidamente arribo enfrente de Isaías.

-"Entrégame a Sakura…"

-"No creo que estas en condiciones como para estar exigiendo tales estupideces, joven Naruto…"

Naruto sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-"Como sabes quien soy?"

-"Se muchas cosas de ti, de Sakura y de Sasuke…"

-"Que quieres?"

-"Solo advertirte que Sasuke esta en peligro… El examen jounin no será el único peligro que enfrentara Sasuke."

Resonó una risa maléfica en aquel bosque, mientras el sudor corría por el rostro oculto de Naruto. Agarro a su Hakko Chakura To pero sintió dos leves cortes en las piernas, y callo arrodillado. Isaías había tirado unos kunai tan velozmente que ni Naruto pudo verlos. Isaías sonrió, y soltando a Sakura dijo:

-"Mejor que vuelvas, baka… abandona la misión, que tu queridísimo Sasuke corre peligro…"

Terminada la oración Isaías desapareció. Naruto corrió al cuerpo de Sakura, y sintió un latido. La tomo en sus brazos y apareció inmediatamente en Konoha. Recostó a Sakura en una camilla del hospital y busco a Tsunade.

-"Tsunade-obachan! Sakura esta herida…"

-"Que?"

-"No preguntes tanto, apresura que esta malherida…"

Tsunade entendió la gravedad de la situación, y Naruto se apresuro para llegar al lugar de examinación. Mientras corría hacia el domo donde estaban los chuunin haciendo el examen de sobrevivencia extrema, no podía más que pensar:

-"Que pasara con Sasuke…?"

PD: Bueno ahí tienen mi primer fic de Naruto… se que aun no esta muy yaoiesco, pero denle unos chapis mas :perv: Ojala les haya gustado, próximo capitulo…

Que pasara con Sasuke? Podrá Naruto llegar a tiempo al examen de jounin? Léanlo la próxima vez en Naruto - Elle était Apocalyptique


	2. El secreto de Hakko Chakura To!

N/A: Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de Naruto Elle était Apocalytique, ojala disfruten leerlo, tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo. Dejen sus reviews

* * *

Naruto se apresuro para llegar al lugar de examinación. Mientras corría hacia el domo donde estaban los chuunin haciendo el examen de sobrevivencia extrema, no podía más que pensar: 

-"Que pasara con Sasuke…?"

Una imagen espeluznante se le vino a la mente al pobre de Naruto. Veía a Sasuke colgado desde un árbol, muerto y ensangrentado. Despertó de su alucinación y sintió su corazón palpitar aceleradamente. Corría cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente llego a la adentrada del domo. No se había percatado de que a uno metros de donde reposaba Naruto, estaba Ishii Makura, el subordinado de Isaías. Este observaba atentamente a Naruto, monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos. A este se le había encargado la adquisición del Hakko Chakura To, y planeaba cumplir aquella misión. Mientras observaba a Naruto un cierto cosquilleo se formo en su estomago, estaba completamente extasiado con la misión. Ishii amaba la muerte y la batalla, y debido a su descomunal fuerza fue nombrado segundo al mando. Pero no era muy inteligente que digamos. Carecía de toda emoción humana, solo amaba matar.

Naruto se precipito, pero se adentro en la selva de aquel lugar de entrenamiento. Los primeros pasos fueron cortos y lentos, para asegurarse de la seguridad del lugar. Ya adentro del domo concentro una gran cantidad de chakra para ubicar a Sasuke, pero no sentía ninguna presencia. Sintió miedo, y velozmente se adentro aun más en el domo. Corría como rayo, buscando frenéticamente a Sasuke. La selva se hacia cada vez mas gruesa e intensa.

Los arbustos cada vez más grande impedían a Naruto ver con claridad, hasta que sintió enojo y ansiedad. Tomo a Hakko Chakura To y de esta emergió un rayo de chakra blanca que dejo un camino despejado. Envaino al sable y resumió su búsqueda.

Detrás de Naruto Ishii iba observante, y cuando vio a Hakko sintió el cosquilleo de emoción. Al ver el poder que este sable contenía se dio cuenta de la importancia que tenia en el plan de Isaías. Se fue acercando lentamente al lugar donde fue utilizada la Hakko, y analizo los residuos de chakra. Quedo asombrado, miro al cielo y se dijo a si mismo:

-"Que asombroso poder… Las cosas que podré hacer con aquel poder…"

Proseguía a seguir a Naruto cuando escucho una katana desenvainarse, y el chispeo de rayos. Miro para todos lados, y de la nada salio un corte transversal azul. Ishii lo esquivo con gran facilidad, y vio emerger por entre los matorrales a Sasuke. Este llevaba su Katana en mano por la cual fluían rayos azules pequeños. Vio una mueca de gracia emerger en los labios de Sasuke, y escucho unas palabras:

-"Quien eres?"

-"Ishii Makura… Tu debes ser Sasuke, tu katana es asombrosa…"

-"Si, será esta hermosura la que te corte por la mitad…"

-"No creo joven Uchiha, esa katana a sido forjada por el mismísimo Orochimaru, quien es el maestro de mi jovencito Isaías… Ese poder no te pertenece."

Sasuke sintió como si un balde de agua fría se había caído sobre el. La katana de la cual tanto dependía ahora, era inútil. Se preparo para otro ataque, pero una figura lo paro. Un ANBU muy peculiar y familiar. El ANBU giro para mirar a Sasuke a través de su mascara, y de un golpe lo dejo inconsciente. El joven pelinegro cayó en los brazos del ANBU y quedo recostado cerca de un árbol.

Naruto giro para mirar a Ishii y saco a Hakko de su vaina. Miro a Ishii y dijo:

-"Que quieres, Ishii"  
Ishii se rió fuertemente y burlescamente dijo:

-"Tu Hakko… Ahora entrégala!"

Ishii pego un gran salto, y formando algunos sellos dijo:

-"Katon Karyuu Endan"

Una gran llamarada en forma de un gran dragón emergió de la boca de Ishii.  
Este se dirigió velozmente hacia Naruto, quien rápidamente hizo algunos sellos con sus manos dijo:

-"Suiton Suijinheki"  
Un chorro de agua salio de la boca de Naruto y extinguió la llamarada de Ishii. Ambos en posición de ataque se quedaron mirando unos minutos e Ishii dijo:

-"Nada mal joven Naruto. Tienes buen manejo de Jutsu. Subamos el nivel ahora… Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

De la nada emergió un gran serpiente del suelo, en la cabeza de esta reposaba Ishii riéndose maléficamente. Naruto sonrió un poco, había pasado bastante tiempo desde una batalla usando a Kuchiyose no jutsu. Miro a la serpiente y con una sonrisa hizo algunos sellos y dijo:

-"Suiton Suishouha"

Una gran ola de agua emerge de la tierra, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba la serpiente e Ishii. Este distraído completamente con la ola no se percato de la táctica de Naruto. Mientras Ishii se preparaba para un ataque de fuego, Naruto preparaba un oodama rasengan para contraatacar. Ishii estaba apunto de expulsar su katon karyuu endan, cuando vio que la ola comenzó a girar, de la nada emergió Naruto con su oodama rasengan preparado, envuelto en un esfera de agua giratoria. Ishii no se pudo mover, que recibió el Rasengan en toda la barriga. Una fuerte explosión dejo el lugar revuelto, cuando Naruto sintió que su mano estaba mojada. Se percato de que aquel Ishii no era más que un clon de agua. Aterrizo suavemente en el suelo, y noto que Sasuke estaba de pies y mirando asombrado. Apunto y dijo:

-"Naruto, eres tu?"

Naruto quedo perplejo, Sasuke había presenciado su Rasengan. Pero en ese momento Sasuke agarro su katana y un rayo azul se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Naruto, pero paso de largo y dio con la pierna de Ishii.

-"Al ver este Uchiha mantiene su estatus…"

Entre los matorrales salio Ishii sujetando a Hakko Chakura To. Sonriendo dijo:

-"Te dejaste llevar, joven Naruto…"

Se rió burlescamente mientras se esfumaba entre las manos de un Naruto desesperado. Habiendo perdido su sable, Naruto se arrodillo en el suelo, y golpeo brutalmente la tierra. Se escucho un gran grito emergente de la boca de Naruto, cuando de la nada sintió unos brazos rodearlo. Era Sasuke que se había percatado de la tristeza de Naruto. Este se dio vuelta y abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro. Sintió una tristeza e ira en su interior.

-"Como pude ser tan confiado, Sasuke?"

-"Ya calla, usuratonkachi. No es tu culpa, Kakashi entenderá…"

-"No entiendes, Sasuke. Esa espada tiene un poder más allá de lo que imaginas. Contiene el poder de Sakumo y Kakashi. Su filo en las manos equivocadas podría devastar un pueblo en minutos. Y aun peor si el chakra no es puro, como el de Isaías…"

Sasuke sentía como las lagrimas de Naruto brotaban de sus ojos azules y caían sobre sus hombros. Levanto el rostro de Naruto, y tomándolo en sus manos le dijo:

-"Lo recuperaremos… Te lo prometo, Naruto."

Naruto sintió algo de esperanza, pero la ansiedad le ganaba. Seguía llorando, hasta que sintió un pelinegro acercándose. Sintió como los labios de este se aproximaban, y el beso que tanto esperaba estaba por crearse. Sintió el aliento de Sasuke, y el suave roce de los labios de este con los suyos. Un beso tierno, que fue lentamente tornándose mas apasionado, y luego termino. Tan repentino como una ventisca primaveral. Naruto se hecho para atrás, mientras que Sasuke quedo congelado. Se quedaron mirando y ambos dijeron en unísono:

-"BAKA!"

Naruto se sonrojo, y antes que Sasuke pudiera decir algo dijo:

-"Tu incentivaste!"

-"Y tu seguiste…"

-"Lo sabia, desde el día que te conocía, lo supe…"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y Naruto puso un rostro serio.

-"Sasuke…"

Sasuke estaba deteriorándose por dentro.

-"Eres un baka que no sabe nada de nada…"

Sasuke sintió alivio y molestia. Después de tanta intriga dijo ago tan estúpido. Sasuke se paro y estaba por resumir su examen de jounin, pero Naruto se le adelanto y lo abrazo. Estaba triste debido a la perdida del Hakko, pero quería estar con su Sasuke. El le calmaría los nervios. Sasuke sintió los brazos del kitsune sujetarlo de la cintura, y el revoloteo de mariposas empezó. Sintió un tibio calor en su cuerpo, y sin decir nada miro a Naruto. Este dijo:

-"Sasuke, no me dejes solo…"

-"Usuratonkachi… Vete a casa…"

Naruto soltó a Sasuke al darse cuenta de las bobadas que había hecho. Se puso su mascara de ANBU y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Ya habiéndose deshecho de Naruto, Sasuke se arrodillo en el suelo, y se dijo a si mismo:

-"Porque no puedo serle honesto…? Porque no puedo simplemente decirle lo que siento…?"

Sintió un kunai rozarle la mejilla, y recupero la cordura. Y así resumió su examen de jounin, sin pensar mas en lo que había sucedido hace algunos momentos.

En el otro lado de Konoha, estaba Naruto sentado al lado de Sakura quien había perdido un gran parte de su sangre. Al parecer Isaías drenaba la sangre de su oponente mediante un misterioso jutsu. Mientras miraba a Sakura, Tsunade entro a la habitación y saludo a Naruto:

-"Buenas, Naruto!"

-"Tsunade-obachan… Cuanto demorara Sakura en recuperarse?"

-"Creo que la daremos de alta en unos días mas. Ella es un mujer fuerte Naruto, se recuperara pronto."

-"Me alegro…"

La voz de Naruto se corto, y un tono grave y serio salio.

-"Tsunade-obachan… Me han arrebatado a Hakko…"

-"QUE?"

Tsunade sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con aquella noticia.

-"Naruto como ha sido posible eso?"

-"Me distraje… No supe evadir un contraataque…"

-"Naruto esto es grave…"

-"Si lo se, Tsunade-obachan! Yo mejor que nadie lo se… Pero que puedo hacer…"

-"Pues simple, baka. Recupérala lo antes posible. Naruto desde ahora en adelante no serás ANBU…"

La noticia impacto en la mente de Naruto y no supo que decir…

-"Desde hoy, harás un equipo de tres con Sasuke y Sakura para recuperar la Hakko. Sasuke será ascendido a jounin de inmediato. Y partirán en la mañana. Me escuchaste Naruto?"

-"Si, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade tomo la mascara de Naruto, y se retiro. Una vez solo Naruto apoyo su rostro en sus manos y sintió un calida mano rozarle. Era Sakura quien había estado escuchando todo.

-"Naruto, por favor no llores…"

-"Pero Sakura-chan, he entrenado toda mi vida, bajo los mejores sensei y no pude defender la Hakko. He entrenado con Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin. Como es posible que haya caído tan bajo."

-"Naruto no es tu culpa. La recuperaremos, tu, yo y Sasuke."

-"Gracias, Sakura!"

Sakura se paro, y noto que estaba mejor. Ya había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, y se dispuso a irse a casa acompañada de Naruto. Mientras caminaban por la calle central de Konoha se toparon con Sasuke, quien había sido ascendido a jounin hace unos minutos. Naruto no pudo ni mirar a Sasuke a lo ojos, ni el a Naruto. Sakura simplemente se rió, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado.

-"Sasuke te ha dicho Tsunade-sama, nuestra misión?"

-"Si, Sakura! Partimos en la mañana. Y Naruto…"

Naruto giro sobre la punta de sus pies y desapareció sin escuchar lo que tenia que decir el joven Uchiha. Este miro la cortina de humo que había dejado el kitsune, y sintió cierta pena hacia el joven. Había presenciado una majestuosa batalla. Después de unos minutos se fue a casa, y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Naruto yacía acostado sobre el pasto cerca de un lago. Estaba inmensamente enojado con el mismo.

-"Como pudiste ser tan susceptible, Naruto?"

Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez. Se paro y camino hacia el lago. Ya en medio del lago, hizo unos sellos y posicionándose en una posa bastante extraña, comenzó a mover el agua a su disposición. Con cada movimiento de su mano el agua fluía, con cada golpe en el aire un chorro a presión se disparaba. Era su técnica preferida. No tenia nombre, pero era reconocida entre ANBU por su efectividad en defensa y ataque. El agua estaba a la merced de Naruto, el podía congelarla a voluntad, como también cambiar su forma y dirección. Pero requería de una gran concentración de chakra, y un flujo entre cada movimiento. La pose consistía en que naruto reposaba la mayor parte de su peso en la pierna de atrás, y sus manos quedaban frente a su cara. La derecha con la palma mirando el suelo, y la palma izquierda mirando hacia el cielo. Ambas enfrente de la cara de Naruto. El cuerpo de Naruto quedaba posicionado hacia el lado, y con la mirada fijada en su oponente, Naruto atacaría sin dificultad.

Mientras Naruto practicaba sus jutsu, alguien observaba de lejos. Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke venia a menudo a entrenar al lago. Pero nunca había presenciado una maniobralidad como la técnica de Naruto. Solo había visto algo parecido en Hinata y Neji.

Naruto sintió la presencia de Sasuke, y sonrió. Levantando su mano, un flujo de agua emergió del lago, y se congelo haciendo una lanza. Y velozmente fue hacia Sasuke, quien sacaba sus katana para destrozar el pedazo de hielo, cuando este se descongelo y dejo empapado a Sasuke. Cuando pudo ver, noto que Naruto ya no estaba.

-"Ese usuratonkachi. Siempre haciendo tonteras, y luego desapareciendo."

Se rió, y luego comenzó a entrenar. Pasaron las horas y llego a su apartamento compartido, donde encontró a Naruto durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama. Se acerco al durmiente Naruto, y le beso la frente diciendo suavemente:

-"Buenas noches, usuratonkachi."

Naruto murmullo en sus sueños:

-"Buenas noches… Sasuke-baka!"

Sasuke lo miro sonriendo, y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la salida de Konoha listo para recuperar a Hakko. Se despidieron de Kakashi quien le entrego algo a Sasuke, y un simple kunai a Naruto. Aunque tenía una forma rara, era un simple kunai. Agarraron sus mochilas y se marcharon de Konoha. A las afueras de la villa los esperaban unos individuos bastantes sospechosos. Naruto y sus amigos aun no se imaginaban de los percances que sufrirían en su nueva aventura.

-"Naruto en caso que nos atacasen, tu prepara un oodama para contraatacar, mientras Sasuke y yo distraemos a los atacantes. Entendido?"

-"Si Sakura-chan…"

Caminaron un par de horas, cuando un fuerte e inmensamente poderoso chakra inmovilizó a los tres jounins. Naruto arrodillado al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, miro hacia delante para encontrarse con la fantasmal imagen de Isaías e Ishii. En la mano de Isaías estaba Hakko desenvainada y brotando de aura negra. Naruto se paro como pudo y escucho la escalofriante voz del peliblanco de Isaías:

-"Veo que has llegado a buscar a tu Hakko, joven Naruto. Pues deberás arrebatármela de mis manos muertas…"

-"Pues si es eso lo que se necesita, te matare…"

-"No lo creo, ni con el portador del sharingan podrás leer mis movimientos. Haré tu muerte rápida…"

Isaías levanto a Hakko sobre su cabeza y dejo caer el filo de un manotazo dejando emerger un rayo negro del sable. El rayo se dirigía rápidamente hacia Naruto. No sabia que hacer, no había agua alrededor, y un jutsu de fuego no serviría. No se podía mover, aunque intentase no podía. Cuando vio que Ishii lo tenia bajo el efecto de Kagamane no Jutsu. Que haría? Sasuke y Sakura estaban inconscientes, y no podía moverse. La desesperación lo invadió. Y sintió el familiar burbujeo de chakra rojo del kyuubi fluir a través de su cuerpo.

Isaías observaba atentamente al kitsune, y vio que su rayo fue reflejado fácilmente por las garras de un Naruto dominado por Kyuubi. Una mueca se formo en el rostro de Isaías y dijo:

-"Bueno ahora veremos la verdadera fuerza de un jinchuuriki…"

Y tomando a Hakko se dispuso a atacar a Naruto…

* * *

N/a: Que les pareció? xD Bueno subiremos la dosis yaoi en el próximo capitulo, ya verán mwahahaha xD En fin, espero dejen mucho reviews…  
Próximo Capitulo… La conclusión de una pelea milenaria… Como terminara? Podrá Naruto controlar a kyuubi, antes de que este lo mate..? Pues léanlo en el próximo capi

Goood Night and Farewell,  
Padfoot


	3. Una batalla, y dos amores sin fin!

Finalmente me he pues a escribir. Pues ojala tenga mis lectores. Bueno empecemos por explicar porque me ausente tanto tiempo. Veran que la porqueria de pc se descompuso. Fueron las 3 semanas mas largas de mi vida. Se me vino el mundo abajo xD En fin aqui les dejo mi bello fic. Y para variar tengo visitas de eeuu, primos fastidiosos que no dejan escribir hasta las y tantas de la madrugada. Miren si empece a escribir a las 1 am y termine a las 400 am ¬¬ la ojeras llegan al suelo dxD

Bueno ojala les guste el chapi, y dejen sus reviews... Se les viene la confesion de Sasuke y Naruto xD

-"Bueno ahora veremos la verdadera fuerza de un jinchuuriki…"

Y tomando a Hakko se dispuso a atacar a Naruto, quien demostraba solo una cola. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían pasado años, desde la ultima vez que recurrió a los poderes del kyuubi. Había olvidado la sensación de poder que invadía su ser, al ser alimentado por el Kyuubi. Naruto miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus amigos inconscientes, y extrañamente sangrando por cada poro. Estaban desangrándose lentamente, Naruto enrabiado, miro a Isaias y pregunto casi en grito:

-"Que le has hecho?"

-"Pues, como vez. Ellos morirán por seguro si no lograras hacerme aunque sea un pequeño corte. Lo cual es altamente dudable, debido a tu poco poder."

Se escucho un risa maléfica, y seca. Isaias agarro a Hakko firmemente, mientras se posicionaba para pelear. Sentía un pequeño revoloteo en el estomago. NO había tenido que recurrir a usar su poder desde su nacimiento. Nadie había sido los suficientemente poderosos ni digno para merecer una muerte a manos de Isaias. Pero Naruto había demostrado en los pocos minutos pasados, que no seria un batalla como cualquiera, seria sangrienta y larga. Ambos Naruto e Isaias se miraron fijamente, esperando a ver quien hacia la primera movida. Naruto hizo una mueca, al ver que unos pocos metros estaba un lago. Su ambiente natural. Agarro un kunai y lo lanzo hacia el lago, este quedo sumergido y Isaias no pudo mas que reirse y decir:

-"Que mierda fue eso?" - Dijo entre risas- " Se supone que ese era tu ataque... Vaya puntaría..."

Cuando de la nada vio que Naruto ya no estaba. Estaba parado flotando en medio del lago. De su cuerpo ahora emergieron 2 colas, las cuales se movían lentamente. Isaias se rió, y quedo frente a Naruto. Esto nada mas provoco aun mas alegría en Naruto, cuya trampa había funcionado a la perfección. Naruto Sonrió y dijo:

-"Pues, veras que eso no era una movida invana..."

De la nada el agua bajo Isaias se congelo, dejándolo aprisionado. La Hakko se encontraba aprisionada por un pilar de agua congelada, que llegaba hasta el hombro de Isaias. Este se trato de moverse pero no pudo ni mover un músculo. Se rió, y su chakra negro emergió fuertemente, mientras el hielo se rompía.

Un estruendo recorrió el bosque entero, mientras Sasuke despertaba de su inconsciencia, junto a su compañera Sakura. Ambos se miraron, al ver las pisadas de naruto. Se notaba que estaba en cuatro, y como relámpago, ambos Sasuke y Sakura se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. O mejor dicho, lo que estaba pasando. Miraron hacia todos lados, cuando vieron pasar una lanza de hielo proveniente de una técnica muy conocida. Sasuke se apresuro para encontrarse con la batalla entre los grandes nins. El pelinegro y la pelirosada quedaron boca abierta mientras veían a su amigo pelear, casi a la misma altura que Isaias.

El kitsune se posiciono una vez mas, y haciendo leve movimientos con sus manos y brazos, dos enormes pilares de agua emergieron en dirección a Isaias. Quien haciendo un corte invisible con la hakko los destruyo como si nada. Mientras peleaban el aura de Sasuke golpeo a Naruto, y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros estaban observando, completamente inmóviles. Isaias se dio cuenta de esto, y velozmente apareció detrás de Sakura sosteniendo la Hakko a la altura de su carótida. Naruto quedo paralizado, y grito:

-"Dejala! Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea..."

-"No has notado chico, ella esta al vértigo de morir, ha perdido gran parte de su sangre, y además sus energías vitales no aguantan la cantidad de chakra que estoy liberando. Eres mas tarado de lo que espere..."

Naruto se mordió el labio, y sintió una llamarada encenderse en su interior. La cuarta cola emergió, con un gran estruendo. Su cuerpo empezó a sangrar descontroladamente. Su rostro ahora cubierto por una capa escalartina de sangre, reflejaba una ira incalculable. Isaias sonrió y finalmente dijo:

-"Finalmente has emergido... Ahora ruge!"

Ambos saltaron en el aire, pero Isaias se confió del hecho que Naruto no estaba completamente consciente. Pero estaba muy equivocado. En sus años de juventud no era lo suficientemente maduro mentalmente como para soportar aquel inmenso poder, pero ahora solo sentía un gran dolor. Estaba completamente al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Isaias envaino a Hakko, y haciendo unos sellos dijo:

-"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

Una gran corriente de agua en forma de dragón emerge del lago, y se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, quien sonriente nada mas levanta la mano, y el dragón desaparece. Su jutsu aun estaba empleado, y como bien sabia Isaias, Naruto controlaba cualquier cuerpo de agua que utilizase. Naruto aun sonriente y ensangrentado miro y burlescamente dijo:

-"Poderoso ataque... Mala suerte que yo lo controle..."

Detrás de Naruto emergió el mismo dragón que había formado Isaias, y Naruto en posición, fue levantado por el dragón. Ahora en la cabeza del dragón, Naruto se movió como si estuviese bailando, y el dragón se dirigió velozmente hacia Isaias. Quien reacciono rápidamente, formando algunos sellos y dijo:

-"Katon: Kasumi Engo no Jutsu"

De la boca de Isaias sale una gran lluvia de aceite inflamable. Que justamente hace contacto con el dragón de Naruto, y Isaias rápidamente lanza un kunai chispeante que hace reaccionar el liquido. La explosión y las llamaradas creadas por la técnica de Isaias evapora rápidamente el dragón de Naruto. Pero en vez de caer, Naruto es recogido por un torrente de agua que lo posa a la altura de Isaias.

-"Nada mal, para un gua gua de 8 años..."

-"Nada mal para un mal nacido como tu..."

Naruto hizo un gesto de poco interés y dijo:

-"Pues creo que terminare esto. Si no has notado, aun con cuatro colas, estoy completamente consciente, así que ay algo que me gustaría regalarte. Se que en este momento no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarte la hakko, pero por lo menos demostrare lo cercano que estoy."

Isaias curioso desenvaino la Hakko, y vio como Naruto ejecutaba su técnica mas poderosa. Nadie la había presenciado desde hace años. Un torbellino de agua rodeo a Naruto creando una esfera impenetrable. Isaias burlescamente, dejo el filo de la Hakko caer, y un rayo negro se dirigió hacia Naruto. Pero este reboto hacia el lado, cuando toco la esfera. Adentro de la esfera, Naruto concentraba toda la chakra que le quedaba en sus dos palmas. El resultado eran 10 esferas pequeñas, que tenia una gran apariencia al Rasengan. Pero en vez de chakra lo que se formo eran esferas de viento. Cada esfera tenia la potencia de dos huracanes. Naruto dejo caer la esfera y sonriente dijo:

-"Te presente a mis bebes..."

Levanto sus manos en el aire, y 10 esferas de viento lo rodearon. Bajo sus manos y las esferillas quedaron flotando sobre la cabeza del kitsune. Naruto corrió a una velocidad tan grande que Isaias no pudo ni reaccionar cuando vio un que Naruto estaba agachado enfrente de el.En su dedo índice llevaba nada mas que una esfera, Isaias desenvaino la hakko y dejo el rayo negro golpear a Naruto, pero con la mera punta de su dedo, Naruto la detuvo. Pero la esfera desapareció. Naruto sonrió y dijo:

-"Aun no controlas la hakko... Ese rayo me hubiese destruido si el portador supiera como usarla... Pero tu aun eres una mera gua gua..."

En lugar de la esfera emergió un llama azul, y al mismo tiempo aparecieron cuatro esferas en su mano izquierda. Naruto sonrió y dijo:

-"Prueba, gustea, que creeme no sera la ultimamente que pruebas la derrota... Recuerda sabiamente el dolor que sentirás..."

Y rápidamente las esferas se separaron y golpearon el esternón, la traquea, el estomago y la nuca de Isaias. La fuerza con la que fue golpeado lo levanto por los aires giraron como trompo. Una ráfaga equivalente a 8 huracanes golpeo el pequeño bosque. EL agua del lago se desbordo, y en medio de este, estaba Naruto sin sus colas, rodeado por una esfera de agua congelada. Miro hacia todos lados, pero no encontró a Isaias. Se lo esperaba, no se iba a quedar para despedirse. Dejo caer su escudo y corrió hacia sus amigos, para poder atenderlos. Miro a los dos, y debido a la poca energía que le quedaba podía solo sanar uno. Quería sanar a Sasuke, pero sabia que era mas sabio sanar a Sakura. Pozo sus manos en el estomago de esta, y dejo fluir un torrente de chakra, que restauro la sangre perdida debido a Isaias. Sakura despertó, tan viva como siempre, para tan solo encontrarse con un ensangrentado Naruto. Este le sonrió y le dijo:

-"Me veo bien de rojo?"

Y cayó inconsciente en los muslos de Sakura. Ella lo miro asombrado, lo recosto rápidamente, y por seguridad atendió a Sasuke primero. Este despertó desorientado, y gritando:

-"NARUTO!"

Sakura lo quedo mirando algo asombrada, pero decidió que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Se dirigió a Naruto, quien tenia llagas por todo el cuerpo. El haber peleado usando el chakra del kyuubi por tanto tiempo, había sido las estupidez mas grande cometida por Naruto en estos años. Sasuke, ya orientado se fijo hacia Sakura, y vio a Naruto en el estado que estaba. Quedo perplejo, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y se arrodillo al lado de Naruto. En aquel momento no le importaba lo que dijera Sakura o quien fuese el que viera. Tomo la mano de Naruto, y sentándola con fuerza le dijo:

-"No te me mueras, usuratonkachi! Que mi vida se termina si la tuya lo hace... Por favor, vive para poder decirte todas las cosas que tanto anhelo que sepas. Quiero poder abrazarte, y confesarte mis sentimientos..."

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Naruto, y la mano libre de este, acaricio el rostro de Sasuke. Estaba estable, no completamente sano, pero por el tiempo estaba bien. Sakura viendo lo que podía pasar, desapareció. Sasuke sintió un alivio y alegría enorme al sentir esa cálida mano tocarle el rostro.

-"Maldito baka, para que me haces pasar tanto miedo..."

-"Sasuke, que sentimientos?"

El pelinegro se sonrojo, nunca había sido tan infantil. (n/a: Como que esta medio uke o es mi idea xD?) Pero en ese momento no le importaba nada.

-"Naruto..."

Hubo algunos momentos de silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por un atrevido Naruto.

-"Viendo que no lo dirás nunca... Sasuke baka, yo siempre he tenido sentimiento hacia ti. Siempre te he mirado con otro ojos. Siempre que te veo un revoloteo invade mi cuerpo, y la calor de tu compañía me alegra todo mi día. Sasuke..."

Y como acto de magia ambos dijeron a la misma vez:

-"Yo te amo..."

Ambos se miraron, Naruto acaricio la mejilla de su Sasuke, y lentamente se fue acercando. Sasuke sintio su corazon palpitar fuertemente, al igual que Naruto. Toparon suys narices, y luego sus Labios simplemente rozaron. Naruto retrocedio, y dijo:

-"Esto esta mal..."

Sasuke casi se muere, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo desanimara. Paso su mano por el cuello de Naruto, y lentamente lo recosto. Sasuke se pozo sobre Naruto, mirandolo atentamente. Y dijo:

-"A mi lo unico que me importa eres tu... Lo que opinan los demas, pues que se lo metan por donde no sale el sol..."

Naruto se rio, y sintio como el pelinegro se acerco, para luego rozar, y besar los tiernos y suaves labios de Naruto. Lo que fue un tierno beso, ahora tornaba a uno lleno de pasion y lujuria. Se deseaban, fisicamente y mentalmente. Querian ser uno, querian estar juntos. Naruto acomodo sus caderas, para dejar que Sasuke se acomodase. Naruto no sabia que hacia, pero no le importaba. El nada mas queria vivir en el momento. Sentia algunos pinchazos en sus llagas, pero no era nada. Se dejo llevar por el momento. Sintio a Sasuke entre sus piernas, sintio como este lentamente se erectaba, para luego hacerlo suyo. Y no pudo mas que esbozar una sonrisa.

Sasuke no lo creia, su largo esperado sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Estaba con el unico amor de su vida, Naruto. Sentia el extasis del momento, sentia el leve roce de su miembro contra el de Naruto. Sus labios ahora bajaban por el cuello del kitsune, quien gemia levemente. Mientras recorria el cuello del kitsune, sus manos desabrochaban las prendas de Naruto, dejando al descubierto su desnudo pecho. Sasuke removio por completo el chaleco y polera de Naruto, y dejo al descubierto su pecho perfectamente esculpido. Resumio su recorrido, pasando su lengua por todo el pecho del kitsune. Bajando lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo, sentia como el miembro del rubio, se erectaba cada vez mas, y tal como habia hecho con la polera y chaleco, removio el pantalon. Esbozo una sonrisa al encontrarse con unos boxers con dibujos animados. Se veia aun mas tierno de lo normal en ese momento. Sasuke sonrio, al ver la ternura de aquel cuerpo, la inoscencia de aquel rubio.

Naruto se sonrojaba con cada movimiento de Sasuke, sus caricias, sus besos, todo era un extasis sin fin. Era algo fuera de aquel mundo. Sintio como sus boxers lentamente desaparecian, mientras vio que Sasuke se habia sacado la polera. Dejando sus pectorales al descubierto. Naruto no podia evitar sonrojarse, pero estaba demasiado extasiado, abrazo a Sasuke, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke. Las manos de Naruto buscaban freneticamente la forma de remorverle los pantalones a Sasuke. Desabrocho el boton de este, y finalmente dejando al descubierto por completo al joven Uchiha. Ambos ahora abrazados, y deseandose cada vez mas, se miraron y Naruto dijo:

-"No me hagas esperar, mas de lo que ya he esperado... Hazme tuyo!"

Naruto sintio como un dedos se intruducia por su virginal orificio. Naruto se estremecio, y luego sintio el segundo dedo. Un leve gemido fue escuchado, y Sasuke miro preocupado. Pero Naruto lo miro y Sasuke supo, que era el momento. Tomo a Naruto de las caderas, y lentamente introdujo su bien dotado miembro. Naruto se estremecio, y sus musculos se pusieron tensos. Sasuke noto esto y susurrandole al oido dijo:

-"Relajate, que sino dolera aun mas de lo que deberia... Estas conmigo, nada te pasara."

Naruto lentamente se fue soltando. Relajandose cada vez mas, dejando deslizar el miembro de Sasuke. Naruto envolvio sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke, y se aferro a la espalda de este. Enterrando sus uñas en el pelinegro, quien penetraba lentamente al kitsune. Lentamente las paredes anales de Naruto se relajaron, y el dolor que antes consumia su cuerpo, ahora era reemplazado por un enorme placer. Sintio como un mano calida tomo su miembro, y comenzo a tocarlo. Naruto se dejo llevar, y recosto a Sasuke, dejandolo a el sentado sobre el miembro de este. Sasuke aun masturbandolo, y Naruto moviendo cada vez mas fuerte sus caderas. Los geidos de placer invadian cada uno. Sus cuerpos se retorcian, cada unos movimiendose al son de la pasion.

-"Sasuke!"

-"Naruto ya me vengo!"

Naruto sintio un calor recorrerle el cuerpo mientras sentia como Sasuke se estremecia dejando salir su orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que el mismo lo hacia. Sentia el calido fluido del pelinegro dentro de el. Ambos se retorcieron del placer, y Naruto se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke, completamente exhausto. Levanto la mirada hacia el pelinegro y le dijo:

-"Te amo, Sasuke!"

-"Yo tambien, mi pequeño Naruto!"

Naruto envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y compartieron un bello beso. Y ahi quedaron abrazados bajo el reflejo de la luna que habia emergido por entre las nubes.

A lo lejos estaba Sakura lavando unos platos, cuando sintio un fuerte chakra. Se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Itachi. Quedo paralizada, y solo pudo decir:

-"Que haces tu aqui?"

-"Necesito a mi hermano..."

n/a: BUeno ahi tiene hace tiempo que no escribia. ahora disculpan las faltas de ortografia que puedan haber, pero es que es tarde, y estoy muerto de cansado xD Y eso que mañana tengo que levantarme tempranito...

Bueno cuidense mucho y les dejo las preguntillas xD mwahaha

Que querra Itachi?

Durara la nueva relacion de Naruto y Sasuke?

Que sera de la Hakko e Isaias?

Pues lean y averiguaran xD

BUenas noche... (madrugada) y que se les llene la vida con alegria,

Mario

a.k.a Padfoot


	4. Una Paz Armada!

**n/a: Pues aquí les dejo el cuarto capi Quizás andará por los cortitos, quien sabe Total ando inspirado hehehe... Un agredecimiento a Fati-sensei, por sus consejo, que pronto los empleare :D**

**

* * *

**A lo lejos estaba Sakura lavando unos platos, cuando sintió un fuerte chakra. Se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Itachi. Quedo paralizada, y solo pudo decir:

-"Que haces tu aquí?"

-"Necesito a mi hermano..."

Sakura se quedo pálida. Poco se sabia de akatsuki, desde el día en que fallaron en atrapar el kyuubi de Naruto. Y ahora después de varios años, una aparición como esta no pudo mas que dejar atónita a Sakura. Saco un kunai, para tener alguna defensa contra un posible ataque. Itachi se quedo parado, repitiendo una vez mas:

-"Necesito a mi hermano..."

-"Para que quieres a Sasuke?"

-"Eso es algo entre yo y el..."

Sakura quedo enojadisima, lanzo el kunai, pero el gran nin lo bloqueo con una gran facilidad. Y suavemente dijo:

-"No vengo a pelear... Por favor... En este momento no vengo a matarte, ni nada por el estilo..."

Sakura noto la seriedad de sus palabras, y con cautela bajo el kunai que había tomado después de lanzar el anterior. Aun reservada, dijo:

-"No esta en este momento..."

-"Si, escuche los... susurros..."

Sakura se ruborizo al acordarse de lo sucedido. Estaba algo celosa, pero de poco iba entendiendo que no tenia oportunidad alguna con Sasuke. Aun así, su inner Sakura alzaba los puños en declaración de guerra contra Naruto. (n/a: Batalla perdida xD)

-" Esperalo aquí si es que deseas, llegara en algunos instantes..."

Al otro lado del bosque estaban Naruto y Sasuke recostados, descansando. Naruto posaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras veían las estrellas. Naruto se ruborizo al recordar cada sentimiento, cada movimiento, que se habían llevado acabo hace algunos minutos. Levanto su mirada a Sasuke y le dijo:

-"Sasuke... Tu en verdad me amas?"

Sasuke quedo perplejo con la pregunta del pequeño kitsune. Y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Por supuesto, usuratonkachi..."

Ambos se sonrieron, y compartieron un tierno beso. Minutos después sintieron un chakra muy fuerte. Sasuke se empalidecio al reconocer rápidamente de quien era. Naruto lo miro fijamente, y ambos gritaron mientras corrían dirección al chakra:

-"Sakura!"

Naruto saco un kunai, y dejando salir su chakra, dispuso del kunai, cortando un paso hacia Sakura. Al llegar donde estaba Sakura se encontraron con la verdad. Ahí sentado tomando té estaba Itachi. Naruto quiso reírse, al ver a un Itachi de piernas cruzadas, y muy bien sentado tomando té. Pero ahogo la risa, y saco un kunai. Sasuke respondió rápidamente:

-"Que haces tu aquí?"

-"Pues porque me amenazas de esa manera...? Es así como recibes a tus familiares?"

-"Desgraciado! Gracias a tu condenada persona, es que están todo muertos. Y ahora tienes la desfachatez de presentarte ante mi..."

-"Pues si... Necesito la ayuda tuya y la del jinchuuriki..."

-"No le digas jiinchuuriki, el se llamas Naruto. Llamalo por su nombre. Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?"

-"Porque involucra la Hakko..."

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se había olvidado por completo de la Hakko. Naruto se dispuso a atacar, pero Sasuke lo detuvo. Asombrado, Naruto pregunto:

-"Pero porque me detienes?"

-"Porque te prometí recuperar la hakko, y si significa aliarme con mi hermano lo haré. Pero..." - Sasuke miro hacia su hermano, apuntandole con su espada. -" Mi venganza, y la del clan se llevara acabo eventualmente..."

-"Lo dudo pequeño hermano... aun eres muy débil. El único presente que podría, y no lo aseguro, puede ser el jinchuuriki..."

Sasuke sintió una rabia explotar en el. Agarro su katana, y antes de poder dejar fluir su Chidori Nagashi, sintió la mano de Naruto detenerlo.

-"Dejalo... Ya saldaremos las cuentas... Ahora dinos como es que necesitas nuestra ayuda..."

-"Pues veras, engendro de konoha."

Naruto apretó el puño al escuchar aquel comentario, pero se resguardo a atacar.

-"Tu tienes un chakra de la naturaleza del viento, y agua. O me equivoco?"

-"Pues si..."

-"Y eso por esa misma razón que puedes utilizar la Hakko..."

-"Si por esa mismísima razón..."

-"Entonces, he ahí tu respuesta. Tu chakra es muy especial para recuperar la Hakko, y bueno para otras cosas. Veras, al combinar tus naturalezas, combinas el poder cortante del viento, y la fuerza de impacto del agua. Y ahí esta la clave. Isaias, no podrá utilizar bien la hakko, al menos que use un jutsu de transferencia. Akatsuki ha averiguado que su plan, es transferir la naturaleza de chakra de un portador de viento, a su chakra. De tal forma que podría controlar la hakko.Y ya teniendo eso, es capaz de devastar todo el mundo. Y eso influye en los planes de akatsuki..."

Ambos Naruto y Sasuke quedaron intrigado, pero a la vez desconfiados. Como era posible que pudieran transferir la naturaleza de un chakra. No quisieron preguntar mas. En esos momentos ambos estaban preocupados de recuperar la Hakko. Sakura quien había estado escuchado toda la conversión, dijo:

-"Como sabemos nosotros que no nos traicionaras?"

Itachi miro desafiante a Sakura, y ella se estremeció al ver la mirada profunda de aquel personaje. Itachi volvió su mirada a Naruto y dijo:

-"Se que no es una alianza muy común. Y mas debido a nuestro fracaso en capturarte. Pero esto es por el bien de todos, no tan solo akatsuki. Así que, engendro. Por favor meditalo.. Mira que no me gusta rogar, y me veré obligado a la usar fuerza contigo."

Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago. Podía terminarlo todo ahí, terminar con el sufrimiento de su único amor. Y vengar a los Uchiha, pero tan repentino como habían aparecido los revoloteos de mariposas, vino a su mente la imagen del mange de Itachi. No quiso ni pensar en lo que podía usar Itachi contra su persona. Estrecho la mano, algo forzada y dijo:

-"Lo llamaremos una paz armada..."

Y tal como había hecho Naruto, Itachi estrecho su mano. Por alguna razón no aparente, Naruto se ruborizo, pero lo ignoro rápidamente. Y vio como Itachi desapareció con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Dejando detrás nada mas que un pergamino. Naruto cojió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

-"Isaias ha mandado unos de sus subordinados a atacarlos. Preparense que ya están en camino..."

Asombrados, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron su camino. No se precipitaron a recoger su set de tazas (n/a: Pues siii Sakura tiene su set de tacita Hello Kitty!XDD). Saltando de copa en copa, llegaron a una llanura enorme. Parecía extenderse por kilómetros. Los tres sabían perfectamente que si cruzaban esa planicie serian blancos fáciles. Pero demoraría aun mas si lo rodeaban. Su chances eran mejores rodeándolo, pero Naruto debatió diciendo:

-"Tenemos que llegar a la casa de esa oba-chan, lo antes posible."

Ambos Sasuke y Sakura quedaron mirando raro a Naruto, al no entender a que se refería con "casa de oba-chan". Y Naruto viendo su cara de confusion se mordió el labio y dijo:

-"Disculpen, es una misión de Tsunade. Me ha pedido que recoja un pedido, en la casa de una de sus amigas. En otro sentido, una anciana de unos 90 años..."

-"NARUTO!" -Grito Sakura al escuchar como insultaban a su sensei.

Pero antes de que pudieran discutirla mas a Naruto, este ya se encontraba cruzando la llanura. Sasuke y Sakura corrieron detrás de el. Al alcanzarlo, notaron que caminaba aun mas de prisa. Lo que era antes una caminata ahora era un trote. Y así aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que comenzaron a correr. Sasuke y Sakura completamente sin entender. Sakura, quien iba cargando sus utensilios de cocina gritaba:

-"Naruto porque corres..."

-"Sakura solo corre... Alguien nos persigue..."

Nadie había notado, que a unos metros de ellos estaba una figura fantasmal persiguiéndolos. Este llevaba en su mano algo que cambiaría el futuro de Sasuke. Naruto quien aceleraba cada vez mas, decidió arriesgarse. Agarro un kunai y la lanzo usando su chakra, para que se perdiera en las profundidades del bosque. Naruto agarro a Sasuke y Sakura, y bajo el aliento dijo:

-"Shun Shin no Jutsu..."

Pero justo en ese momento, el misterioso personaje alcanzo a agarrarse de la pierna de Naruto. Los cuatro personajes aparecieron en un pantano espeso, y repleto de una vegetación bastante extraña. Naruto y el resto rápidamente se pusieron de pies, para observar a su atacante. Alli frente a ellos estaba un chico de unos 16 años, de pelo rubio, y unos ojos rojos. Era algo extraño, pero su chakra decía mucho de el. A pesar de ser joven era muy fuerte. Una sonrisa que denotaba una maldad asombrosa se formo en el rostro de este y dijo:

-"Isaias les manda saludos..."

Naruto se estremeció, esa sonrisa, esos ojos. Todo lo que represantaba aquel individuo le causaba un malestar enorme. Cada ebra de su cabeza, emitía un aura de maldad, que no había conocido en nadie. Ni Isaias tenia tanta maldad resguardada, claro sus poderes se diferenciaban a niveles geométricos, pero si seguían con ese odio y maldad, podría algún día superar al bebo. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura sabían que si no avanzaban con precaución, podrían terminar tan inertes como la roca que yacía a sus pies. Naruto, quien estaba acostumbrado a pelear en su ambiente, se vio en desventaja, al encontrarse con una fuente de agua tan espesa. No serviría su jutsus. Tendría que fiarse de sus futon no jutsu. Miro a su nuevo contrincante, y sintió una llama encenderse en su interior. Se dispuso a atacar, pero antes de poder iniciar lo que seria una feroz batalla, Sasuke lo detuvo.

-"Naruto, dejame protegerte. Dejame serte útil. Ya que no lo he podido ser en estos años..."

Naruto noto la seriedad de Sasuke, y detuvo su chakra. Dejo que el pelinegro fuera al ataque, mientras sujetaba a Sakura. Agarrándola firme, le susurro:

-"Dejalo, el tienen que demostrarse a si mismo, que es capaz de ser un Uchiha luego de irse de Konoha..."

Sasuke dejo fluir su chidori nagashi, preparándose para atacar. El personaje misterioso, aun sonriendo saco una pequeña daga. Y se dispuso a atacar, este salto hasta el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, y clavó su daga en la katana. Sasuke confiado que bloqueo la insignificante daga, no se percato de lo sucedido. La daga había atravesado facilmente la katana. Sasuke quedo perplejo, pálido por lo que había pasado. En su mano yacía nada mas el mango de su katana. había sido destruida con tal facilidad, que Sasuke no pudo ni moverse del asombro. El personaje ahora con la mirada fija en Naruto dijo:

-"Mi nombre es Kazuo..."

Naruto miraba fijamente a Kazuo, y noto que en su mirada se veia su intento de asesinato. Kazuo sonrió y nada mas dijo.

-"Pues mi misión esta cumplida. No perderé mi tiempo con un mal nacido como tu..."

Pero minutos después que dijo eso sintió un ardor enorme en su brazo. Al mirarlo noto que ahí donde antes yacía su brazo, ahora quedaban restos de sangre. Grito en dolor, pero este grito fue rápidamente transformado en una risa enloquecida. Miro a Naruto y dijo:

-"Me has provocado pequeño...No te matare, eso lo tiene reservado Isaias, pero si te haré arrepentirte de atacarme."

Y rápidamente el cuerpo de Naruto se elevo por los cielos llenándose de llagas. Kazuo miro sonriente y dijo, mientras el cuerpo de Naruto caía a las oscuras aguas del pantano :

-"Ese no es ni un quinto de lo que soy capaz. Ahora sabes, camine con cuidado pequeño engendro de konoha. Que Isaias no ha peleado para nada serio contigo. El no te lastimaria, por lo menos, no antes de que obtenga tu chakra."

Kazuo miro a Sasuke, quien aun no se movía del asombro y dijo:

-"Si que eres una decepción, no mereces el titulo de Uchiha. Mocoso débil..."

Dicho esto, Kazuo desaparecio. Naruto quien estaba flotando ensangrentado, murmuró:

-"Quiere mi chakra...!"

* * *

**n/a: Ya bueno con este capi me he vaciado las ganas de hacer de Sasuke un debil. No se me preocupen que tengo muchaas cosas en mente para este sasUKE xD Nah esto es SasuxNaru... En fin... el proximo capi tendran muchas cosas nuevas. Un Sasuke mas... Seme xD Y un Naruto aun mas perdido, sin el poder de su hakko... Uhhh que pasara Alomejor si me animo xD le pongo Lemon al proximo capi :perv: hehehe**

**Bueno cuidense todos, y pues ojala les guste... Se me viene un oneshot ahora **


	5. El Entrenamiento Comienza!

**n/a:Bueno debo admitir el capítulo anterior Naruto quedo algo pajero, y débil. Pero yo siendo fan de NaruxSasu, y siendo que este fic es sasuxnaru con un Naruto muy fuerte, pues este capi los dejare una gota fría corriendole la mejilla. XD**

**Como ven el nombre del capítulo es el Entrenamiento Comienza. Pues con eso digo mucho. Ojalá disfruten leerlo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirlo.**

Naruto no podía creerlo. Las palabras de Kazuo no dejarían de atormentar al pobre kitsune. El robarle su chakra no era gran cosa. Era el hecho de que robarían el bijū que estaba sellado en su interior. Eso definitivamente significaría la destrucción total de Konoha y los países vecinos. Tenían que hacer algo. Levanto su torso lentamente mientras se murmuraba a si mismo.

-"Quieren mi chakra?"

Naruto sentía una angustia invadirlo, habían pasado años desde que no había tenia aquella sensación invadirle. Sus puños se cerraron, las uñas enterrándose fuertemente en su palma dejando gotear sangre de esta. Ahora arrodillado miro el cielo y dejo salir un grito enorme. La rabia lo invadía y su chakra salía a flote, sus ojos blancos de la rabia. Alrededor de el todo caía cortado con presicción. La tierra se elevaba en lo que parecía un tornado. La inmensidad de ese chakra espanto a Sasuke y Sakura. Era muy parecido al chakra del Kyuubi cuando invadía a Naruto, pero veían como el kitsune aun estaba cuerdo y atento. Naruto se paro lentamente, de sus pies salían hilos de chakra, que al ser tocadas cortarían cualquier objeto. Naruto miro a unos árboles en frente de el, y levantando su palma dijo.

-"Porque siempre ha tenido que ser yo? Porque mierda todos wevean conmigo?"

De su mano comenzaron a salir ventiscas de chakra. Se formo un Odama Rasengan,pero algo de este era diferente, el inmenso chakra que lo rodeaba cortaba la mano de Naruto. La sangre corría, cuando el rubio lo detuvo. Cayo arrodillado, y el chakra se detuvo. Su poder había sido demostrado, y ahora Sasuke y Sakura entendían porque era Anbu, porque era él, el portador del Kyuubi. Naruto miraba el suelo, y con una voz grave y seria dijo.

-"Es hora... Sasuke es hora de entrenar..."

Naruto se levanto, con la mirada sin emoción alguna. Se alejo unos metros y juntando sus manos concentro su chakra en ella y golpeo el suelo. Un corte perfecto se formo, dejando un cuadrado excavado. Miro a Sasuke y antes de continuar dijo.

-"Esta vez el que te entrenara seré yo..."

Su rostro estaba extremadamente serio. Sus ojos pretificaban a cualquiera. Volvió su mirada al hoyo que había hecho, y formando unos sellos dijo.

-"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"

Tomo un gran bocado de aire, y cuando soltó, dejo salir una oleada de agua que lleno el hoyo que había hecho, dejando un lago formado. Naruto vio como sus naturalezas se combinaban en un perfecto lago de simulación. Camino hacia el medio de su creación y mirando a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes estaban boca-abierta con la seriedad del kitsune, dijo.

-"Sasuke, ven acá..."

Sasuke se acerco al lago, y luego a Naruto y sin decir palabra alguna escucho al rubio.

-"Sasuke, esta será la primera vez que te entrenare yo..."

-"Naruto que te hace pensar que eres mas poderoso que yo..." -Dijo Sasuke con un tono arrogante, al notar la estupidez que había dicho, ya era muy tarde.

Naruto escucho esas palabras, y ya habiendo formado los sellos necesario para su técnica preferida, miro a Sasuke y con los ojos ahora blancos, dijo.

-"Aun crees que esto es un juego, baka?" -Levanto su palma y una ola tapo al Uchiha. Este salió del agua casi ahogado, mientras seguía escuchando al rubio. -"Esto no es un juego idiota. Tu vida esta en peligro, y puede que..." -Una lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto mientras decía la ultima palabra.-"mueras..."

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo serio y triste que estaba Naruto. Y decidió no decir nada.

-"No es por créeme superior, pero Sasuke en este momento lo soy. Desde que te fuiste a donde Orochimaru, pues te he ido superando lentamente. Y ahora pues no eres mas que un jounin común. La verdad es esa, y tu mejor que nadie sabes, que mi poder es tuyo, mi cuerpo es tuyo, todo lo que es mío es tuyo. Por ti podría morir, pero no quiero morir sabiendo que he sido lo único capaz de defenderte. No quiero saber que después de mi muerte tu mueras por tu carencia de poder..."

-"Pero..."

-"Sasuke, no seas tarado! Ahora arriba que tu entrenamiento comienza, y créeme el mío también sale de este."

Naruto saco unos papeles, y burlescamente dijo.

-"Supongo que no necesitamos de estos para que sepas tu naturaleza..."

-"Baka!"

-"Eso pensé... Mira Kakashi una vez me comento que tu naturaleza era Fuego y Relampago. Pues por lo que he podido ver los manejas muy bien, pero separados, y usando sellos. Y eso es lo que quiero eliminar. Quiero que primero elimines los sellos y uses nada mas que tu chakra para quemar. Y luego que unas ambas. El resultado será algo extraordinario que servirá para futuro, terminado eso, pues ahí veremos que pasa."

Naruto se puso es posición de ataque, y con su palma levanto una esfera de agua. Y con una sonrisa dijo.

-"La combinación de mis naturalezas equivale a hielo, pero no lo domino a perfección. Ni siquiera estoy cerca. Pero..."- La esfera se congelo, y moviendo sus manos alrededor de la esfera, Sasuke vio como a esta le iba saliendo púas. -"Puedo dominarlo con mi chakra de viento, vez lo moldeo a mi gusto. NO lo controlo, pero lo moldeo. Lo que quiero que hagas es que me quemes con solo tu chakra."

-"Esta bien..."

Sasuke se puso en posición defensiva, mientras veía como Naruto hacia lo mismo. El sharingan de Sasuke a la vista, mientras que los ojos azules de kitsune ahora se volvían blancos como la nieve.

-"Solo para que sepas, cuando uso todo mi poder mis ojos se vuelven blancos, así que preparate."

Naruto levanto su palma y junto a ella un chorro de agua emergía. El kitsune movía su palma lentamente en círculos haciendo que el chorro de agua hiciera lo mismo, hasta que centro sus manos en su pecho. El chorro que ahora era una esfera, se posiciono entre las palmas de Naruto, y giraba lentamente. El pies del kitsune se posiciono un tanto mas atrás de su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa el rubio dijo.

-"Te sacare a palos tu naturaleza..."

El chorro de agua salió a una enorme velocidad hacia Sasuke, quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo gracias a su sharingan. Formo algunos sellos, y dijo.

-"Katon..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el kitsune sonrió y con un simple dedo, le lleno la boca de agua a Sasuke.

-"Tsk Tsk, yo dije solo tu chakra. Nada de sellos porfiado..."

Sasuke tocia mientras el agua salía de su boca. No había notado que Naruto se le había adelantado bastante en ese tiempo, y le había congelado los pies a Sasuke. Este intento moverse pero el hielo estaba demasiado duro. Agarro un kunai, y pico el hielo para tratar de moverse. Luego de algunos segundos logro liberarse. Naruto algo entretenido con Sasuke, simplemente levantaba pilares de hielo detrás de que cada paso de Sasuke. El agua se movía acorde los movimientos de sus brazos, manos, y pies. Sasuke enfurecido tiraba kunais, mientras que Naruto los desviaba con un dedo.

-"Vamos! Muestrame de que estas hecho!"

Sasuke formo algunos sellos de nuevo, y dijo.

-"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"

Unas esferas de fuego salieron de su boca dirigiéndose velozmente hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien aun mas entusiasmado dijo.

-"Sin sellos pequeño porfiado ¬¬"

Junto sus puños de los nudillos y enterró su talón en el agua. El resultado fue una enorme ola que salió en dirección al katon. Estos traspasaron el agua, pero fueron rápidamente detenidos con la pared de hielo que había formado Naruto. Naruto ya cansado de lo terco que estaba Sasuke decidió hacer algo mas serio. Adelanto su pies derecho, y dejándolo apoyado solo en la punta, comenzó a hacer semi círculos hacia afuera con sus brazos. Sasuke sin darse cuenta se vio en vuelto rápidamente en una enorme esfera de hielo. No se podía mover, sentía como sus extremidades se congelaban. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo.

-"Eres un terco... Y pues ahora te pondré en una situación mas extrema..."

Se alejo unos metros, y juntados sus puños una vez mas, concentro un aire heladisimo entre los nudillos, para luego golpear el lago, y congelarlo entero. Se posiciono de lado, y con sus palmas centradas en su pecho, las junto y haciendo como si empujara algo, dejo salir una enorme ventisca hacia la esfera. Esta se elevo unos 600 metros en el aire y quedo suspendida ahí.

-"Naruto! Bajame de aquí desgraciado!"

Naruto manteniendo su mano derecha estable, dejando la corriente de aire salir fuertemente. Con su mano izquierda y pies izquierda levanto pilares punteados y filosos por debajo de donde caería la esfera. Los pilares seguramente matarían a Sasuke si no reaccionaba, pero Naruto estaba preparado para eso. Miro hacia la esfera que parecía un puntito a la altura a la que se encontraba, y gritando dijo.

-"Mas te vale que te salga lo salvaje..."

Dejo caer la esfera, algo cauteloso que no se le pasara la mano. Ahora con ambas de sus manos, levanto otros cuantos pilares, y espero atento a lo que haría su Sasuke.

Sasuke quien estaba entrando en pánico, no sabia que hacer. Sus brazos estaban extendido de lado a lado, lo cual impedía que formara sellos. La rabia lo invadía.

-"Como puede ser que este baka, haga esto."

Dejo salir una cantidad enorme de chakra , pero sabia que no haría nada con solo chakra. La desesperación lo domino cuando vio que casi llegaba al suelo ya. De sus manos ahora salían pequeños rayos eléctricos. Sasuke asombrado, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La rabia lo invadía aun mas, y perdió su cordura. Los rayos ahora corrían por sus brazos. Parecía que estuviera haciendo su chidori nagashi, pero por alguna razón extraña esto se sentía aun mas fuerte. NO tan solo cortaba o paralizaba, sino que sentía la calor de los rayos invadirlo. Y así se dio cuenta que no eran rayos, sino pequeñas llamaradas. Completamente enloquecido, dejo salir una enorme llamarada de sus palmas. La esfera se derritio instantáneamente. Una esfera de fuego era lo que lo rodeaba ahora a Sasuke. Los pilares se derretían con impresionante rapidez, debido a la fuerte calor que emitía la esfera.

-"Ya era hora. Pero al ver te has vuelto **_algo_** inestable. Tsk, pues a lidiar con esto también."

Sasuke ahora se paraba frente a Naruto, su cuerpo en llamas. Aun así no se quemaba pero se notaba que emanaba una enorme calor. Este con rabia miro a Naruto y dijo

-"Me tratas de matar...Me pones en peligro... Ahora me las pagas..."

Sasuke abrió de su boca y dejo salir una enorme bola de fuego, tres veces el tamaño de un Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Naruto ahora estaba algo preocupado. El Uchiha se lo tomo del lado equivocado. El rubio giro su cuerpo, y tocando el agua con su palma, formo un tornado de agua, que redirijio la bola de fuego. El tornado ceso y dentro de el se encontraba Naruto, sosteniendo en su mano cinco esferillas. Muy conocidas por Isaias. Cuatro de las esferillas desaparecieron, y solo una quedo en el dedo índice de Naruto.

-"Me perdonaras, pero estas algo alterado. Mi meta se ha cumplido por lo menos."

Naruto como un flash apareció frente a Sasuke, y enterró la esferilla en el estómago de este. Sasuke, al sentir el contacto salió volando unos cuantos metros en el aire, sintiendo como era cortado por la técnica de Naruto. Ahora suspendido en el aire, se dijo a si mismo.

-"Que ha sucedido?"

Su cuerpo inerte caía velozmente hacia el lago, y el kitsune rápidamente golpeo el agua con su talón haciendo emerger un pilar de agua que atrapo suavemente a Sasuke. Naruto giro todo su cuerpo, con sus manos juntas, y recosto el cuerpo de Sasuke en el lugar donde estaba Sakura.

-"Sanalo por favor Sakura..."

Este volvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, y enrabiado corto unos cuantos árboles. Ahora que estaba Sasuke desmayado podía liberar toda su rabia. Las aguas se levantaban alrededor de Naruto, parecían pequeños tsunamis. Naruto parecía hundirse al fondo de su lago, su cuerpo emanaba un chakra enorme. Lleno de rabia e ira. Sakura temblaba al ver aquella escena, el cuerpo de Naruto rodeado por olas tres veces su tamaño. Los árboles a sus alrededor cayendo como si nada. Sakura no sabia que hacer para calmar a su amigo enrabiado. Veía como este sangraba, no entendía porque. Parecía ser que el chakra de Naruto lo cortaba, parecía acto masoquista. Naruto levanto su palma, y en ella se formo una esfera negra. Algo poco común debido al color del chakra de Naruto. El núcleo de la esfera era rojo como la sangre. La fuerza que emanaba de esa esfera era notable, ya que Sakura nada mas la miraba y sentía ganas de vomitar. Naruto miro la esfera, y se dijo a si mismo.

-"Nunca te he tenido que utilizar, y nunca lo haré. Pero solo esta vez, necesito desahogarme. Se que estas ahí Kyuubi, se que este es tu chakra, en su esencia mas pura, y te prometo que nunca te utilizare. Nunca romperé el sello, prefiero morir, y llevarte conmigo antes de entregar tu chakra, para que se utilice junto a la Hakko."

Su cuerpo llego al fondo de su lago, y habiendo abierto paso al fondo, Naruto salto hacia los cielos, y se dejo caer en punta. Su mano sosteniendo esta nueva variación de lo que parecía Rasengan, estaba adelante de todo su cuerpo. Llego al fondo y enterró la esfera negra, se escucho un estruendo enorme, y Sakura sintió como la tierra por debajo se movía. Algunos árboles caían, y el agua que llenaba el hueco, se rebalzaba. Y como si nada se detuvo todo. Naruto salía del hoyo, empapado de sangre y mirando a Sakura dijo.

-"Tenia que desahogarme...He he he..."

Dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo, y se durmió. Sakura corrió a ayudarlo, lo atajo en sus brazos, sintiendo como la sangre del kitsune le manchaba su vestimenta. No era la primera vez que la sangre de Naruto la empapaba, y cada vez que le pasaba sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo. Ella sabia que Naruto era ahora unos de los nins mas reconocidos en Konoha, y no dudaba que alguna día llegaría al titulo de Rokudaime.

Recostó ambos de sus compañeros, y se preparo para sanarlos.

-"Shosen Jutsu!"

Su manos comenzaron a brillar, mientras sanaba a Sasuke. Distraída, no se fijo que Itachi estaba detrás de ella. Este decidió no distraerla, ya que un movimiento equivocado podría dañar seriamente a Sasuke. Se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto y lo tomo en sus brazos. Dejo caer un kunai con una pergamino adjunto, que dejaba explicado lo que eran sus intenciones con Naruto. Y con el Kitsune en sus brazos desapareció.

Sakura habiendo terminado con Sasuke, se dio vuelta para ver a Naruto, pero se encontró con la realidad que este no estaba. Miro al kunai que había dejado el Uchiha mayor. Leo en voz alta.

-"Disculpa que no te haya avisado antes, pero necesito tomar prestado al kitsune. No se alteren que no haré nada que este fuera de nuestro acuerdo. Akatsuki no extraerá el biju, o le hará daño. Solo necesito prepararlo."

Sakura, se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar dejar salir un grito. Había dejado al cuerpo debilitado de Naruto sin protección. Ahora que iría a hacerle Itachi. (n/a:perv: jujuujuuu solo imaginense...) En eso despertó Sasuke, algo desorientado. Levanto su mano y vio como ahora se formaba una llama pequeñisima. Gracias a Naruto había logrado crear su técnica insignia. El sabia que le hubiese tomado años hacerlo, pero el haber estado en tanto peligro a la vez, lo forzó a hacerlo. Miro hacia Sakura, y pregunto.

-"Donde esta Naruto, Sakura?"

Ella se mordió el labio, y no supo que decir. Le tiro el pergamino de Itachi, y habiendo leído este, Sasuke sintió gran preocupación. No sabia que le haría su hermano mayor, pero algo le decía que no seria bueno. Se levanto, pero inmediatamente cayo al suelo. Su cuerpo aun estaba demasiado débil, y aun recuperándose. Sakura lo obligo a descansar, poniéndole un paño cálido.

-"No preocupes Sasuke, Naruto no es débil, el puede defenderse."

Sintió un hueco en su estómago, al recordar que se trataba de Itachi. Un miembro de Akatsuki, y además podía significar también la intervención de Akatsuki. Esto era para preocuparse. Decidió, que apenas Sasuke se sanara, ambos saldrían a buscar al kitsune.

En el otro extremo del bosque, Itachi apareció tranquilamente. Sus intenciones con Naruto, no eran mas que entrenarlo por el momento. Pues desde hace tiempo que le tenia cierto afecto al rubio. Le tenia envidia a su hermano, por poseer el cuerpo de tan hermoso joven. Bajo al kitsune, y se arrodillo a su lado. Alrededor aparecieron varios miembros de Akatsuki, todos vestidos muy parecidos. Ellos miraron a Itachi, y Kisame hablo.

-"Pensar que lo tenemos tan cerca, y no podemos extraerle el biju."

-"No es que no podamos, pero preferimos no hacerlo." -Dijo Itachi en un tono mas serio.

-"Y que haremos con el?" -Dijo Tobi algo despistado.

Itachi se vio obligado a decir lo que mas temía.

-"Lo entrenare, para que pueda derrotar a Isaias. Así Akatsuki, puede seguir con sus planes. Se que es arriesgado, ya que puede superarnos, pero aun vale la pena. Así también ganamos la Hakko. Es algo con lo que deberíamos arriesgarnos."

Todos se miraron entre si, y en unísono dijeron.

-"Estamos de acuerdo..."

Los miembros desaparecieron, y quedo solo Itachi y Naruto. El Uchiha mayor tomo al kitsune en sus brazos, y le susurro.

-"No me haré responsable de lo que te pueda hacer..."

Noto como sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los del kitsune. Se mordió el labio, queriendo besarlo, pero decidió esperar. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había dejado su mentalidad pervertida. Había madurado, o mejor dicho había reprimido esa personalidad. Pero estar cerca de Naruto, lo provacaba a volver a sus raíces. Negó con su cabeza, al ver las imágenes de Naruto desnudo, y llamándolo con el dedo.

-"Neee, que no me ganaras..." -Dijo mientras se limpiaba la baba.

El kitsune quien se había recuperado, ahora abría lentamente sus ojos, y espero ver a su Sasuke, pero se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver a Itachi.

-"Kya! Nani? Pero como, donde estoy? Porque estas tu aquí? Espera.." -Miro hacia todos lados, y se dio cuenta que no estaban ni Sakura, o Sasuke.-" Que le has hecho?"

-"Nada, pequeñito...Ellos están donde mismo lo dejaste, tu eres el único que desapareció. Veras te he tomado como mi rehén...jojojo" -Unas gotitas de sangre salieron de su nariz, al ver a Naruto llamándolo provocativamente.

-"Como eso? Porque me has tomado? Contesta mis malditas preguntas!"

Itachi, se acerco al kitsune, y apoyando su mano en el pecho de este, lo recosto. Sus labios muy cerca, casi rozaban. Naruto se sonrojaba al sentir el cálido respirar del Uchiha. Era muy parecido a Sasuke, pero nunca lo traicionaría. Itachi burlescamente le dijo.

-"Ya sabes que te puedo hacer mío, con cierta facilidad. Pero no te preocupes, que no tengo esas intenciones... aun."

Itachi se volvió a parar, y antes de que Naruto hiciera lo mismo, este le dijo.

-"Mejor recuestate, que mañana te entrenare yo. Y créeme no será para nada fácil. Te sugiero descansar lo que mas puedas."

Naruto estaba completamente confundido. Como era posible que Itachi lo iba a entrenar. El era su enemigo, y no entendía porque lo haría. Pero prefería no provocarle, que en ese estado no era capaz de defenderse. Miro a Itachi y al ver como este se desvestia para dormir, no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Naruto nunca se había tomado el tiempo de ver como era el Uchiha mayor, y ahora teniendo que estar con el, se dio cuenta que era extremadamente sexy. Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus abdominales eran perfectamente formadas, sus pectorales duros, y enmarcados. Todo era perfecto. Se sonrojaba son furia, y Itachi noto esto. Una mirada pervertida se formo, y rápidamente la cambio. No iba a ser el kitsune que lo hiciera volver a su pervertido ser.

-"Que duermas bien, jiichuriki!"

-"No me trates de jiin, mi nombre es Naruto."

Itachi trataba de evitar cualquier lazo que se pudiera formar con el kitsune. No quería terminar embobado con el.

-"Pues como sea...Kitsune"

Naruto decidió no seguir, y se tapo como pudo. El frió invadía ese lugar, sabia que iba a ser una noche muy fría, y probablemente no dormiría nada. Trato de buscar una forma de taparse, y vio no muy lejos de ahí, unas palmeras. Levanto su palma, y dejo salir una pequeña cantidad de chakra, que dejo caer unas hojas. Naruto tomo las ramas y se tapo. Itachi se había tapado con su capuchón, y su polera. Parecía que estaba nada mas en sus pantalones. El mero hecho de imaginarse a Itachi en slips, sonrojaba a Naruto. Este se saco el pensamiento de su cabeza, y se giro para darle la espalda a Itachi.

La noche pasaba, y el frió caía sobre esa oscura noche. Ambos Itachi y Naruto temblaban debido al frió, pero Itachi se controlada mejor que Naruto. Itachi nada mas tiritaba de vez en cuando, pero Naruto no dejaba de temblar, el frió no era algo con lo que lidiaba fácilmente.

Itachi quien estaba en su propio mundo, escucho el tiriteo de los dientes de Naruto, y algo lo invadió. Se levanto, y sin polera puesta se acerco a Naruto. Se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda, y lo tapo con su capuchón. Itachi no dijo nada mas que.

-"Necesitas dormir, así que prefiero dormir contigo con tal que no tengas sueño mañana."

Naruto no dijo nada, y sonrojado furiosamente, se durmió. Las horas pasaban, y el cuerpo de Naruto se movía solo. En sus sueños veía a Sasuke a un lado, y a Itachi al otro. Ambos gritando.

-"Decide, quien prefieres?"

Naruto confundido nada mas gritaba.

-"No puedo, no quiero hacerlo."

Su sueño cambio, y ahora parecía estar en la cama desnudo. Sentía algo raro tocarle el pecho. Noto que era Sasuke, pasándole la lengua por todo su torso, y de la nada sintió un beso cálido y suave de Itachi. NO entendía que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a Itachi, y recibiendo las caricias de Sasuke.

En el mundo real, el cuerpo de Naruto se movía cada vez mas cerca al de Itachi, y en vez de darle la espalda, se encontraba frente a la espalda amplia del Uchiha. Sus brazos lentamente le envolvieron la cadera, y Itachi quedo envuelto en los brazos del kitsune. Y así durmieron ambos, Naruto teniendo un sueño que luego haría cuestionar sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron, dándose cuenta que estaban abrazados. Sus rostros frente a frente, y ambos agarrados de las caderas. Se miraron, y Naruto rojo como tomate, se separo, y dijo.

-"Pervertido, que haces abrazándome?"

-"Que sepa tu también estabas abrazado de mi... Hu Hu Hu" -Una sonrisa pervertida se formo en el rostro de Itachi. Y se levanto lentamente para ponerse su polera. Naruto al ver el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor se sonrojo. Estaba a flor de vida, a los 23 años eran un joven de grandiosa belleza.

-"Etto... Porque me entrenas?"

-"He he, pues porque Akatsuki necesita de tu chakra, y tus habilidades."- Bajo el tono y se dijo para si mismo. -"Además me da la oportunidad de hacer cosas contigo.. ju ju ju!"

Itachi suspiraba al darse cuenta que iba poniéndose mas pervertido cada momento que pasaba junto al kitsune. Se puso su polera y capuchón, y se apunto a un lago que no estaba muy lejos.

-"Ahí entrenaremos hoy. Se que eres un usuario de viento, y tienes muy buena utilización del agua. Así que veremos que puedes hacer con eso."

Ambos se dirijieron al lugar donde entrenarían, y Naruto se puso en medio de esa gran masa de agua. Formo sus sellos, y se dispuso a atacar a Itachi. Este sonrió y dijo.

-"Si te descuidas, veras que te hago..." -Un hilo de sangre le salió por la nariz, al pensar en las miles de cosas que podría hacerle.

Naruto levanto su palma, y dejo salir todo su chakra. Sus ojos blancos, resplandecían con el sol. Dos pilares de agua se levantaron detrás de Naruto, y con un movimiento de su palma los pilares se movieron a prisa hacia Itachi. Este activo su sharingan, y se dispuso a testear a Naruto. Usando cada Katon que sabia provocaba a Naruto. Este levantaba pilar tras pilar de agua, hasta que enfurecido, juntos sus palmas, y el lago se congelo. Itachi divertido, espero ver que llevaba bajo la manga el kitsune. Naruto miro a Itachi, y por alguna razón se sonrojaba. Se murmuro a si mismo.

-"Es tu enemigo, aunque este increíblemente sexy... No no no!"

Los pilares de hielo se levantaban bajo Itachi, y el fácilmente los rompía. Naruto ya se iba cansado, unas esferas de hielo se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Itachi, quien formo algunos sellos, y dijo.

-"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"

Los bolas de fuego destrozaron las bolas de hielo, y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Naruto. Este reacciono velozmente y creo un muro que detuvo el Jutsu. Pero al bajar el muro se encontró con Itachi a un metro de donde estaba.

-"Kya!"

Naruto hizo una volteretas hacia atrás, y cayo arrodillado, exhausto. Ya no le quedaba poder alguno. Se había esforzado demasiado en tratar de dañar a Itachi, y este nada mas se reia al ver lo insignificante que era. Se acerco lentamente a Naruto, y lamentado lo que tenia que hacer, comenzó a patear al cansado rubio. Este le pedía.

-"Por favor deten esto... No me las puedo..."

La rabia lo invadía al sentir las patadas del Uchiha. Sabia que quería lograr algo con esto, pero no sabia que. Sentía la rabia burbujear, la ira del Kyuubi lo iba a invadir en algunos momentos. Sus uñas ahora se convertían en garras, y de su cuerpo salieron dos colas. Enrabiado, y completamente enloquecido, agarro firmemente el pies de Itachi, y lo lanzo unos metros haciendo que chocara con un muro que había creado. Itachi cayo de rodillas, y con una sonrisa se dijo a si mismo.

-"Ahora si estamos serio..."

Itachi salto por los aires, y formando algunos sellos, dijo.

-"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Una enorme bola de fuego emergía de su boca, que se dirigió hacia Naruto. Este con sus dos colas, nada mas movió la punta de su pies, y una enorme ola cubrió su cuerpo, protegiéndolo del Katon. Golpeando el agua con su talón, un pilar de hielo en punta se dirigió hacia Itachi, quien estaba indefenso en el aire. Itachi reacciono velozmente y formando algunos sellos, desapareció, y reapareció frente a Naruto.

-"Nada mal, todo gracias al biju."

La rabia iba aumentado, a medida que iba recordando las cosas que le había hecho a Sasuke. Dos colas mas emergieron de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto en sangre. Miro a Itachi, y vio como este se ponía algo nervioso.

-"Bueno al parecer estamos en aprietos..."

Se dispuso a atacar, pero antes de que pudiera noto que estaba agarrado de los pies, por un pilar de hielo. Lo derritio rápidamente, y usando su sharingan atrapo a Naruto en un genjutsu, pero este se libero fácilmente gracias a la inmensidad de chakra que le proveía el Kyuubi.

-"Hmm parece que tendremos un difícil tiempo con este..."

Sintió como su cuerpo era ahora sumergido en el lago. Frente a el, veía como naruto dejaba emerge su 5 cola. Itachi sabia que si seguía a este paso, el biju se libraría pronto. Esto le costaría mucha concentración, pero era necesario. Dejo emerger su mangekyou, y con la ayuda de Shun Shin no Jutsu, quedo detrás de Naruto. Con la ayuda de su Mange, se adentro a la mente de este, y se encontró frente a frente con el Kyuubi.

-"Hmmm Un Uchiha mas... Dios que no dejan de fastidiar ustedes..."

-"No te preocupes, que pronto dejare de molestarte, ya que luego pertenecerás a Akatsuki...Ahora deja a Naruto...!"

Un brillo enorme se formo frente del Kyuubi e Itachi, y cuando volvió en si, Itachi vio como Naruto Caía lentamente semi consciente. Itachi agarro al kitsune, y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Miro como un flequillo le cubría un ojos. Itachi se lo aparto lentamente, y sintiendo su piel rozar con la del Kitsune, despertó su perv interior.

-"Como te dije, no soy responsable de lo que te haga...!"

Itachi acerco sus labios, y Naruto no se rehusó, por alguna razón extraña quería que lo besara el Uchiha. Quería saber como sabia, como besaba. Sintió como los labios del Uchiha mayor lo rozaban, y se unieron fogosamente con los de el. Sus lenguas adentrados, acariciándose. Y luego Naruto lo aparto, enojado lo golpeo.

-"Que mierda te pasa? Yo soy de Sasuke!"

Itachi lo miro con cara de pervertido, y finalmente dijo.

-"Que tal un trío...?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Naruto cayo inconsciente. Débil debido a aquella batalla. Itachi le acaricio la mejilla, y le dijo.

-"Aun ni comienzas el entrenamiento, esto no era mas que una prueba..."

Recosto al kitsune en una cama que le había hecho, y se sentó a su lado. Acariciándole la mejilla, limpiándole la sangre que cubría todo su cuerpo. Cuando termino, lo tapo con su capuchón y le dijo.

-"Que suerte ha tenido mi hermano en encontrar alguien como tu...Pero, creo que le haré guerra..."

Habiendo terminado su mini discurso, se sentó en la copa de un árbol a unos metros. Y se puso a observar, viendo que lentamente iba perdiendo la vista. Sus ojos no eran los de antes, tanto usar el mange había hecho una gran cantidad de daño en el. Miro al kitsune una vez mas, y dijo suavemente.

-"Te haré mío, algún día... Por ahora nada mas te entreno...!"

**n/a: Ahí lo tienes, pues ojalá les guste, y por alguna razón extraña me he estado obsesionando con** **Itachi** **baba** **Bueno si se me da el humor, el próximo capi haré un buen lemon... Les dejo la intriga** **de que pareja jujuju, mira que probablemente sea unas cuantas xD Shiiii PURE LEMON Un** **abrazo a todos los que leen este fic, y les agradezco enormemente sus reviews, que sin ellos no me darían las ganas de seguir... Me dan animo sus palabras... Así que thankz...**

**Un abrazo,**

_**Pad**_


	6. Revelacion! La decision de Naruto!

_**n/a:Porfiiiin, tengo tiempo para volver a escribir. Les pido disculpa a todos los que leen este fic, lo que pasa, es que hace un mes que llegaron mis primos, y resulta que absorbían todo mi tiempo. Además que eran algo apretados con el computador, así que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir, y cuando quería hacerlo, pues no me dejaban con tanta bulla. Así que ahora si me pongo al día con mis fics, y además se me vinieron a la mente unos cuantos oneshots, así que ahí veremos **_

_**Y perdón de nuevo a los que leen Collegue Life, ya lo actualizare...**_

_**En fin en este capi, para compensar por la demora, dejare dos o tres escenas lemon jujuju... Creanme que no se me hace fácil escribir tanto lemon, peroo verán que lo haré... Este capi será un tanto largo, ya que en el habrá un pelea feroz, la conclusión del entrenamiento de Itachi. Y lo que pasa entre Sasuke e Itachi. Uff Tiene para ratoo este capi.. Así que disfrutenlo y dejen sus reviews. Diganme que les gusto, y lo que no, para así mejorar**_

_**Este capi se lo dedico a Fati-sensei. Se que te gusta este fic, así que este capi lo hago dedicado a ti. Y para hacerlo aun mas especial xD te prometo Naru Sasu xDD Ojalá no me quede malo.**_

Habiendo terminado su mini discurso, se sentó en la copa de un árbol a unos metros. Y se puso a observar, viendo que lentamente iba perdiendo la vista. Sus ojos no eran los de antes, tanto usar el mange había hecho una gran cantidad de daño en el. Miro al kitsune una vez mas, y dijo suavemente.

**-"Te haré mío, algún día... Por ahora nada mas te entreno...!"**

Itachi se cubrió su rostro con el sombrero que siempre llevaba, y cerro sus ojos. Estaba algo preocupado por Naruto, era mucho mas poderoso de lo que se daba cuenta. Si seguía entrenado con el una semanas mas, fácilmente superaría su poder.

Su mirada se desvió al horizonte, y con un triste tono se dijo a si mismo.

**-"Que pena que estos ojos no logren verte en todo tu esplendor. Naru-kun, ojalá me de la vista para un día poder verte como el Hokage mas poderoso."** - Se rió, y escucho un ronquido del kitsune.- **"Algún te explicare cuales son mis verdaderos planes. Pero ya veras que no soy el demonio que todos creen que soy..."**

Miro al kitsune con una ternura, ese rubio le había provocado cierta sensación que no comprendía. Miro el borroso horizonte, y finalmente durmió.

La noche paso pacíficamente, Naruto soñaba con Sasuke e Itachi peleando se por su amor, e Itachi soñaba con Sasuke y Naruto peleandose por el suyo. A los alrededores aparecían criaturitas, que se acurrucaron junto a Naruto. Y así paso la noche, tranquila, algo poco común en la vida de un shinobi. Al día siguiente el sol emergió imponente por las copas de los árboles, y despertó de un golpe a Naruto.

**-"Bueno días, kitsune!"** -Dijo Itachi en un tono pervertido.

**-"Buenos...!" **-Corto su oración al recordar que la noche anterior había sido acosado por ese pervertido. -**"Tu no te hagas el estúpido. Ayer me besaste, que fue eso, degenerado?"**

Itachi levanto sus hombros, en señal de no saber de que hablaba. Había tomado la decisión de ignorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se acerco a Naruto, y con un tono sensual, le susurro al oído.

**-"Te ha gustado...?"**

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Naruto, se puso su capuchón, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el lago. Miro a Naruto y lo llamo.

**-"Vamos, Kitsune!"**

Naruto no quiso seguir insultando a Itachi, por miedo a que este le hiciera algo peor. Miro a Itachi quien le daba la espalda, y los ojos azules de Naruto vagaron hasta el culo de Itachi.

**-"Vaya mierda..."** -Pensó al ver aquel trasero. -**"Porque miro, si ya tengo con el de Sasuke..."**

Itachi, caminaba tranquilamente, estaba concentrado en lo que iba a hacerle al kitsune. Llego a la orilla del lago, y dejo emerger su Sharingan. Miro a Naruto quien estaba a unos metros de el, y concentrado todo el chakra que tenia, emergió el mangekyou sharingan. Naruto no se percato a tiempo, viéndose atrapado en el mundo de Itachi.

**-"Tsukuyomi!"**

Dentro del mundo de Itachi, se encontraba Naruto en medio de una gran masa de agua. Al otro lado Itachi, quien parecía estar exhausto.

**-"Ahora kitsune, tienes tres días para perfeccionar tu técnica, y superarme en poder. Si no lo haces en ese tiempo, Isaias te matara sin problema alguno. Así que , que comience el entrenamiento!"**

Itachi rápidamente salto por los aires, y aterrizo frente a Naruto, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de formar sello alguno. Agarrando un kunai, y retiro a Itachi de tal cercanía. Tomado unos pasos hacia atrás Naruto miro el agua y luego a Itachi. No comprendía que estaba pasando.

Itachi se apresuro, solo tenia cierta cantidad de tiempo para terminar el entrenamiento, y no tenia suficiente chakra para mantener la pelea por mas de 3 días. Formo unos sellos, y dijo.

**-"Suiton: Suigadan!"**

Una cantidad enorme de púas se formaron alrededor de Naruto, este reacciono velozmente, y concentrando su chakra en el kunai que sostenía, quebranto cada púa que se dirigía hacia el. Habiendo destruido el ataque de Itachi, miro hacia este y le pregunto con tono grave.

**-"Que haces? Porque estamos entrenando aquí?"**

Itachi no tenia tiempo para explicarlo, se apresuro aun mas. Concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra, salió velozmente hacia donde estaba Naruto. Sus puños encontrándose con los de Naruto. Asombrado por la agilidad con la que bloqueaba Naruto, Itachi decidió que lo mejor seria atacarlo de lejos. Agarrando los dos puños de Naruto, lo miro a los ojos y dijo.

**-"No seas estúpido... No pierdas tu tiempo, aprovecha y termina la técnica que tanta fama tiene. Vamos demuestrame tu verdadero poder, el poder que te ha dejado la sangre de tu padre..."**

Naruto quedo perplejo con eso. A que se refería Itachi con esas palabras. Naruto hizo una volteretas hacia atrás, y formo lo sellos necesarios. Momentos después de formarlos, el agua que los rodeaba rugía. Y Naruto estaba posicionado, su mano sostenía a medio aire, una esfera de agua. Pero algo estaba diferente. Algo había cambiado en esa técnica.

**-"Hmm veo que este chico no pierde el tiempo...!"** -Dijo Itachi en un tono emocionado.

Naruto tomo un paso hacia adelante, y su mano se movió en un gesto que parecía cachetear el aire. La esfera que se encontraba en su mano, salió en dirección hacia Itachi en forma de luna creciente. Itachi preparado para defenderse no se percato, que en el agua fluía chakra de Naruto. A diferencia de la veces anteriores, Naruto había incorporado dentro del agua una fuerte corriente de chakra cortante. El agua ya no era transparente, como solía serlo, sino que ahora tomaba un color zafiro oscuro. La luna creciente viajaba velozmente hacia Itachi, quien no pudo mas que saltar e evadirla. Pero nada mas pudo poner un pies en el agua cuando vio que Naruto, ya había preparado su segundo ataque.

Naruto giro sobre su talón derecho, y giro su cuerpo hacia adelante, dejando que su talón izquierdo rozare el agua, levantando una enorme ola. Esta no demoro nada en consumir el cuerpo de Itachi. El Uchiha estaba asombrado, no sabia como lo había hecho pero Naruto había logrado en meros minutos superar aun mas su técnica. No demoraría en terminarla. Formo unos sellos y grito bajo el agua.

**-"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Una enorme bola de fuego emergió de la boca de Itachi, que calmo las aguas y se dirigió a Naruto. Este miro hacia donde estaba Itachi, y vio la feroz esfera ardiente. Pateo el agua con su talón, y la congelo velozmente, y rápidamente formo unos sellos.

**-"Kushiyose no Jutsu!"**

Itachi quedo perplejo, pero sabia perfectamente que esa técnica no trabajaría en este mundo. Miro para ver que haría Naruto al notar esto.

Al ver que no pasaba nada, y que la esfera se acercaba a gran velocidad, Naruto se desespero, y decidió que era hora de dejar los juegos. Sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente de color. Su chakra ahora fluía por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus ojos blancos como la nieve, miraron a la bola, y con un sonrisa, Naruto descongeló la masa de agua, y espero que llegara la esfera. Estando a unos metros de el, Naruto preparo un Oodama Rasengan, y mezclándolo con su chakra cortante, creo un potente ataque, que atravesó fácilmente la esfera, y lo impulso hacia donde estaba Itachi. Este vio emocionado aquel ataque, las cosas se tornaban mas serias. Miro el Rasengan, y con cierta gracia, formo unos sellos y dijo.

**-"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"**

Naruto quedo instantáneamente paralizado. No podía creerlo, Itachi había pensado en un contra ataque perfecto, era realmente asombroso. Pero un simple jutsu como ese no lo detendría por mucho. Itachi se apresuro sabiendo que, lo que seguiría ahora definitivamente terminaría todo. Naruto aun en el fondo del lago, fue lentamente incrementando la cantidad de chakra que emergía de sus poros. Sintió como a su alrededor se formaba un remolino. El Rasengan se hacia cada vez mas poderoso, y habiendo liberado una gran cantidad de chakra, noto como su Rasengan cambiaba de forma. La esfera comenzó a cubrirle el antebrazo, y luego subió hasta su hombro. En la punta de sus dedos aparecieron pequeños remolinos. . Era extraño, pero Naruto sentía un enorme poder recorrerle las venas. El chakra azul que lo caracterizaba producía un aura espeso que cubría todo el brazo de Naruto.

El rubio miro su brazo y no podía entender que era. El jutsu que lo mantenía paralizado ahora era cancelado con gran facilidad. Emergió a la superficie, y mirando a Itachi grito.

**-"Que es esto?" **-Dijo mientras levantaba su brazo.

**-"Eso es el estado final del Rasengan, bueno mejor dicho, una variación que has creado tu. Veras gracias a la sangre que lleva tu cuerpo, es que has podido crear ese jutsu. Sin darte cuenta. Claro que te costara controlarlo. Ahora... Ataca y no pierdas tiempo, que solo te quedan dos días para amaestrar ese poder.!"**

Naruto no entendía, se posiciono tal como lo había hecho una y mil veces. Levanto unos cuantos pilares de agua, pero sentía que algo cambiaba. Sentía como ese poderoso aura que rodeaba su brazo, hacia que todo fuera mas cortante. Miro su mano, y vio como los remolinos rojos comenzaban a girar velozmente. Después se le ocurrió algo. Puso su mano en el agua, y de ella saco una pequeña katana. De igual tamaño que la Hakko, y vio como el aura fluía desde el mango, esta la punta de su katana. Ahora entendía, en combinación con la Hakko, esta variación del Rasengan tendría resultados devastadores. El filo de la katana se extendió, y se curvaba a voluntad de Naruto. El chakra fluí con ligidez, y se movía con cada pensamiento de Naruto.

**-"Sugoi!"** -Dijo Naruto en un tono bajo.

Ahora comprendía lo que quería lograr Itachi. Miro al Uchiha mayor, y se dispuso a atacar. El filo de la katana de hielo, se extendió en dirección a Itachi con tanta velocidad que este apenas la esquiva. Cuando volvió en si, vio que Naruto sostenía con inmensa fuerza su brazo derecho. En cierto modo se arrepentía de haberlo entrenado así, pero ya quedaba poco. Sus fuerzas se le terminaban. Los dos días pasaron desapercibido, esa feroz batalla estaba finalmente balanceada. A mucho pesar de Itachi, tenia que admitir que ese kitsune lo superaría en unos meses mas. Mantenía honrado el nombre de su padre, el yondaime Kayaku Uzumaki. Sin lugar a duda este rubio llegaría a ser el Hokage mas poderoso de esta era. Decidió terminar el entrenamiento antes de lo planeado.

Formo un sello, y cancelo el poderoso genjutsu. Naruto al darse cuenta que no estaba mas bajo el efecto del Tsukuyomi, miro hacia todos lados, buscando a Itachi. Cuando al fin lo ubico, vio que este se hundía en el lago, inconsciente. Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia la orilla, y pateo con fuerza el agua, levantando el cuerpo de Itachi en un pilar, que lo acomodo en la orilla.

**-"Ita-kun!" **-Grito mientras corría hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Itachi.

Se arrodillo al lado del Uchiha, y lo tomo en sus brazos, reposando la cabeza de este en sus piernas. Le acaricio los cabellos negros, y sabiendo que no escucharía dijo.

**-"Gracias, Ita-kun... No necesitaras esforzarte mucho mas... Pronto podrás hacerme tuyo..."**

Naruto no creía lo que había dicho, pero se alegraba de poder sacarlo de su interior. En cierto modo quería que Itachi lo hiciera suyo. Ese cuerpo, esa mentalidad, todo su ser, le llamaba la atención de gran manera. Tomo el cuerpo inerte de Itachi, y se fue a un lugar de reposo.

Camino varios kilómetros, y se encontró con una caverna. Parecía tenebrosa, pero Naruto decidió adentrarse, sabia que en unos minutos mas, la lluvia caería e Itachi parecía estar mal de salud. Se adentro en la cueva, y recosto suavemente a Itachi.

**-"Bueno tendré que iluminar algo el lugar, para tratar a este individuo..."**

Dicho esto Naruto saco unas cuantas antorchas, y usando un katon, las encendió dejando el lugar mas iluminado. El cuerpo de Itachi yacía mojado en frente del kitsune. Se veía hermoso, Naruto se poso a su lado, y decidió tratarlo. Sabia perfectamente que haber utilizado su mange de tal manera lo había debilitado de gran manera. Estrujo unos cuantos paños húmedos, y se los coloco en la frente. No quería recubrir a jutsu médicos aun, que para su desventaja no eran su forte.

**-"Itachi, porque has hecho esto por mi?" **-Dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

**-"Si quieres te lo explico de una vez...Solo quiero que sepas, que aun no comprendes el completo uso de tu Rasengan. No es tan solo para combinarlo con la Hakko, ya entenderás..."**

Naruto se asombro, el Uchiha estaba consciente. Una alegría enorme invadió a Naruto, se lanzo sobre el cuello de Itachi, y le beso la mejilla. Se sonrojo de grave manera, pero se alegraba que el portador del sharingan estuviera mejor.

**-"Disculpa, fui algo impulsivo."** -Dijo Naruto retirándose del cuello de Itachi.

**-"No te preocupes... Que ha sido bastante sexy..."** -Dijo con su casual tono de pervertido. -**"Ahora dime... Quieres en realidad saber porque es que te he entrenado, y de la forma que lo hice?"**

**-"Hai!"**

Itachi se apoyo en la pared, y comenzó una historia, que cambiaría el futuro del Kitsune.

**-"Veras hace unos cuantos años atrás encontré unos pergaminos prohibidos en la oficina de la godaime. En ellos se declaraba quien era tu verdadero padre."**

Naruto se agarro el pecho, su mas profundo deseo se cumpliría. Sabría quien en verdad era su familia.

**-"Veras, a los aldeanos se le fue implorado que no revelaran esta verdad. Ya que el mismo, había tomado esta decisión. No quería que supierais su identidad hasta el momento, en que demostraras estar listo. Y para eso tenia que entrenarte yo."** -Tomo un bocado de aire, para luego seguir. -**"Te preguntaras como se que tenia que ser yo. Pues veras, yo conocía tu padre, pero en aquel entonces no sabia que lo era. Mejor dicho todos los aldeanos de Konoha lo conocían. Pues era un héroe entre la multitud."**

Itachi pauso un buen rato. Necesitaba explicarse con detalle. Pues lo que venia a continuación explicaría muchas cosas, y podía terminar devastando a Naruto.

**-"Tu padre, un día fue a donde yacían todos los del clan Uchiha, y me busco a mi. Yo apenas tenia 5 años en esos tiempos, pero ya era muy talentoso. Me explicó, que debía superarme, que mas adelante se me vendría una misión muy complicada. Veras este hombre, se aseguro mucho de fuéramos solo el y yo hablando, y cuando se aseguro de esto, me arrincono contra un pared, y dijo..."**

-Flash Back-

Kayaku **(n/a:Kayaku es un nombre que no invente. Sino que se sospecha que es el verdadero del yondaime, ya que en el manga, el pergamino que firmo naruto como contrato con la familia Gama, mantenía un nombre antes que el de Naruto. Que se traduce como Kayaku. Suponiendo que Jiraiya haya puesto su nombre antes que el de yondy, se puede suponer que este puede ser uno de los nombres de yondy. Yo simplemente decidí que será el primero.) **tomo a Itachi, y lo arrebato contra la pared. Su cuerpo elevado tanto, que su rostro estaba a la altura de Kayaku. El Hokage, miro fijamente a Itachi, y comenzó a hablarle.

**-"Itachi, veras dentro de poco nacerá mi hijo. Y sospecho que en unos cuantos meses, yo sucumbiré en****muerte.** **Pero eso es otro tema, lo que quiero que sepas, es que si yo no estoy el debe ser entrenado,** **para así llegar al titulo de Hokage. Veras, lo que te diga acontinuación podrás ponerlo en duda**, **eso depende de ti, pero quiero que sepas que tu clan te esta ocultando ciertas cosas**. **Hace algunos meses planearon invadir Konoha, usando un biju llamado Kyuubi Kitsune.** **Con la ayuda de un asociación secreta, llamada Akatsuki, tu clan ha ubicado al biju, y lo están atrayendo hasta esta aldea.****Se que suena absurdo, pero es la verdad. Ahora para derrotar al Kyuubi, tendré que usar un método que me costara la vida. Y en el intento sellare la bestia dentro de mi hijo. La desventaja es que el será perseguido eventualmente por la asociación, y el clan Uchiha. Lo que te pido es que te infiltres mas adelante en Akatsuki, como un destacado portador del Sharingan, y como un shinobi temido por todo Konoha. Para eso, tendrás que superarte, y averiguar como hacerte el shinobi mas poderoso. Por lo que he podido averiguar todo están involucrados, hasta los menores, excepto. Tu hermano, quien es marcado como débil. Así que ahí tendrás que ver que harás. Por ahora te dejo, y te recuerdo, que el destino de mi hijo esta en tus manos desde el día que muera..."**

Kayaku se dio vuelta, y antes de irse, dijo en un tono triste.

**-"Por favor cuidalo, que en el yace el futuro de esta aldea. Y créeme el poder que el pueda moldear será 10 veces mas que el que poseo ahora. En debido tiempo veras quien es."**

Dicho esto Kayaku desapareció, e Itachi quedo sentado. Pensando en lo que había pasado. Como era posible que el Yondaime le haya pedido a el, que le cuidara el hijo. No entendía porque lo hacia. Pero desde ese día decidió entrenarse, y superarse de tal manera, que sus logros eran asombrosos a los treces.

-Fin de Flash Back-

**-"No entrare en detalles de porque mate todo mi clan, pero quizás algún te lo explico...O porque no he acudido a ti o a mi hermano antes."** -Dijo Itachi terminando su historia.

Naruto no sabia que decir. La información que le había entregado Itachi era abrumadora. Un odio interior lo consumió, y sintió odio hacia todo el clan Uchiha, y los miembros de Akatsuki. Golpeo el suelo, y las lágrimas le llenaron los bellos ojos azules. Los malos sucesos lo invadían unos tras otro. No daba mas, quería simplemente dejar de vivir. Al fin poder descubrir quien era su padre, y al instante darse cuenta que había dado su vida por protegerlo, y proteger su aldea. Sintió una sensación de orgullo, pero la rabia era demasiada. Sollozaba desconsoladamente, cuando sintió los cálidos y fuertes brazos de un Uchiha rodearlo. Giro su rostro y vio ahí frente a sus ojos, los bellos ojos negros de Itachi.

**-"No llores mi pequeños kitsune. Perdoname por no estar contigo antes. Pero luego entenderás eso también. Pero por ahora no puedo cuidarte como quisiera. De hecho aun no entiendo porque Kayaku-sama me ha elegido a mi, pero te prometo, que te cuidare. A ti y Sasuke, mis únicas razones por vivir. Aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Cosas que harán cambiar de parecer a Sasuke y a ti. Te prometo que ya estaré a tu lado. "** -Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. **-"Además con ese culo que tienes, no puedo dejarte solo por mucho, que sino Sasuke se aprovecha mucho jujuju!"** -Dijo en un tono pervertido.

Naruto golpeo el estómago de Itachi, pero este aguanto el dolor con facilidad. El rubio sintió una calor invadirle, cuando los dedos del Uchiha recorrieron sus cabellos dorados. Se estremeció levemente, y noto como Itachi se reía suavemente ante tal reacción. Levanto el mentón, y se encontró a escasos milímetros de los labios de Itachi.

**-"Veo que me deseas... Mira ,que solo eres de Sasuke! Pura mentira!"**

**-"Callate, baka!"** -Dijo Naruto sintiendo el cálido aliento del Uchiha mayor.

Itachi acerco sus labios, sintiendo un leve roce. Los labios de Naruto eran suaves, y deliciosos. Sus labios profundizaron un poco mas el beso. Sentía como el latido de Naruto se iba acelerando, la calor que emanaba el cuerpo del kitsune, era enorme. Aquella sensación que le brindaba era algo que no conocía. Itachi recorrió la amplia espalda de Naruto, y fue bajando lentamente, cambiado el tierno beso, por uno fogoso, y lleno de pasión. Su lengua entrándose a la dulce boca de Naruto, con ferocidad. Sus manos bajaban, masajeando levemente el camino que recorría. Naruto no sabia que hacia, su cuerpo se movía solo. Y con los roces de Itachi sentía un éxtasis que no había sentido nunca con Sasuke.

_**-"Que será!"** _-Pensó el pequeño kitsune.

Sintió como la mano del Uchiha levemente rozaba sus suaves nalgas. Empujo bruscamente a Itachi, y asustado dijo.

**-"Que haces, baka?"**

**-"Pues no se en realidad... jujuju es que no podía resistir apretujar ese culo tan redondito."** -Un hilito de sangre salió de la nariz de Itachi.

**-"Ah! Así que me encuentras sexy, Ita-kun!"** -Dijo en un tono tan irresistible, que Itachi quedo rojo de la lujuria.

Naruto ya no pensaba, solo sabia que quería ser uno con Itachi. Miro a Itachi, y sensualmente, le desabrochó el capuchón. Itachi agarro de un bolsillo de su pantalón un paquetito de pañuelitos Elite, y se limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz. Esos dedos que desabrochaban con maestría los botones, fueron bajando levemente hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón de Itachi.

**-"Por lo que veo no tienes escrúpulos, Naru-chan!"**

Naruto sonrojado, decidió ignorar por completo ese comentario. Llego al botón del pantalón del Uchiha, y con agilidad dejo abierto la cremallera del pantalón. Su mano masajeaba el miembro semi erecto de Itachi, mientras que sus labios se encontraban con los de Itachi. Su mano cada vez masajeaba con mas ferocidad, y como si nada paro el movimiento. Naruto le removió el capuchón y seguido la camisa. Decidió no esperar mucho, miro el pecho descubierto de Itachi asombrado por lo guapo que se veía.

**-"Vaya..."** -Dijo Naruto algo atónito antes semejante físico.

Naruto beso a Itachi con deseo, bajando sus labios hacia el cuello de este, mordisqueando suavemente donde besaba. Itachi asombrado por la lujuria que tenia Naruto. Sintió como lo labios de este succionaban levemente su cuello, dejando un leve morado en el.

**-" Si que eres una exquisitez, Naru-chan!"**

Naruto recosto el torso de Itachi, y comenzó a recorrer el bello torso de este. Mordiendo levemente los pezones de Itachi. Este se estremecía levemente al sentir como la lengua del kitsune jugaba con sus sensibles pezones. Estaba extasiado, esa sensación que lo ahogaba ahora, lo había descontrolado, y ahora dejándose llevar por el momento, guió el kitsune, hacia su cubierto y erecto miembro. Naruto sintiendo el leve toque de Itachi, bajo su cuerpo, y finalmente removió toda prenda que cubría a Itachi. Su miembro erecto salía a la luz, y Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se acaloraba. Deseando aquel cuerpo. Naruto miro a Itachi a los ojos, y vio como este se estremecía al ver como este lo martirizaba.

**-"Por favor, no me hagas pedirtelo, baka!"**

**-"Si lo pides así, no haré nada mas, Ita-baka!"**

**-"Sumimasen!"**

Naruto complacido con la reacción que tuvo Itachi, se removió su polera. Y continuo con su tarea. Agarro firma le base del erecto miembro de Itachi, y paso su lengua levemente por la punta de este. Rodeando cada milímetro de aquella imponente virilidad. Froto levemente la hombría de Itachi, mientras rodeaba la punta con sus labios, y lengua. La fue adentrado de a poco, acariciándola con su lengua hasta la base. La introducía y sacaba con maestría, lamiéndola de base a la punta. Frotándola cuando no la tenia en su boca, y mordiendo con sumo cuidado la punta. Itachi, casi se espanta al sentir los dientes de Naruto tocarle el miembro, pero al sentir la leve presión que le hacia, un éxtasis le invadió desde la punta de los cabellos hasta lo pies. Estaba extasiado con los asombrosos movimientos de Naruto. Sintió como los músculos se le contraían, la lengua del kitsune rodeaba su hombría. Naruto introducio velozmente el miembro del Uchiha, y succión fugazmente. Itachi no aguantaría mucho mas. Ese kitsune era demasiado provocativo, con esa sonrisa, con ese cuerpo, con su manera de ser.

**-"Naruto, me vengo..."**

Naruto sujeto la base del miembro, y lo introducio a fondo, poco segundos después sintió como la semilla del Uchiha recorría toda su garganta. Itachi se estremeció al sentir aquel orgasmo, era increíble. Miro el kitsune, quien golosamente recorría cada milímetros de su hombría, evitando que se le escapara ni que fuera solo una gota de la semilla del Uchiha. Miro al Uchiha mayor, y se inclino hacia sus labios para poder saborearlos. Sus labios se rozaron, y sus lenguas se encontraron jugueteando juntas. Naruto se separo lentamente con una mirada lujuriosa, que provoco de sobre manera a Itachi.

**-"Te toca Ita-kun!" **

Itachi no demoro mucho, en dar vuelta a Naruto, y quedar sobre el. Naruto asombrado con ese movimiento dijo.

**-"Antes que todo...Hasta donde planeas llegar, Itachi?"**

**-"Hasta donde me permitas..."**

Naruto alegre con la respuesta, se recosto y sintió como los cálidos labios de Itachi le recorrían todo el torso. Dejando leves hilitos de saliva atrás. Llego a un pezón, y al igual que Naruto lo mordió levemente. Naruto se estremeció con frenesí, al sentir tal contacto. Sentía como las manos experienciadas de Itachi le recorrían el cuerpo, desabrochando velozmente el pantalón de naruto. Este cohibido al notar que estaba en boxers nada mas. Miro a Itachi, y ahora sonrojado, y totalmente diferente, dijo.

**-"Que me harás, Itachi?"**

**-"Ya veras pequeño kitsune. Que te agradara..."**

Sin remover el boxer, adentro su mano en el, y froto suavemente el miembro de Naruto, mientras lamía el pezón de este. Naruto extasiado con las caricias que se le estaba brindando Itachi, agarro la nuca del Uchiha, y lo acerco a su labios, para golosamente besarlo. Sus lenguas frenéticamente se encontraban. Sentía como la mano firma de Itachi subía y bajaba con frenesí ahora. Su cuerpo se retorcía con tal placer. Itachi se detuvo unos instante, y bajo hasta donde se encontraba la erecta hombría de Naruto, y termino de removerle la ropa. Bajo los boxers, y los lanzo lejos del lugar. Miro el miembro de Naruto, y sujetándolo de la base, comenzó a pasar su lengua de base a punta, mientras que unos de sus dedos lentamente acariciaba la entrada de naruto. Este percatándose de lo que hacia Itachi, se preocupo, y dijo.

**-"Oi! Que, me quieres joder por el culo?"**

Itachi aun con el miembro en la boca, afirmo con su cabeza.

**-"Bueno si ese es el caso, pues mejor que lubriques bien desgraciado!"**

Dicho esto, Itachi movió su dedo en círculos, mientras succionaba vorazmente el miembro de Naruto. Adentro un dedo mas, y viendo como el cuerpo de Naruto se molestaba con aquella invasión, lamió con ferocidad, el miembro de Naruto para distraer su dolor. A los pocos minutos había adentrado tres dedos, y los movía con frenesí en círculos, para relajar a Naruto.

Froto el miembro de Naruto, con la mano libre que tenia, y vio como el cuerpo de este comenzaba a contraerse, lo masturbo con mayor velocidad, y sintió como este se venia encima de el. La semilla de Naruto escurría desde la punta hasta la base, mientras que Itachi, limpiaba con cautela, cada gota de ese néctar. Naruto quien ahora jadeaba descontroladamente, dijo entre gemidos y jadeos.

**-"Ahh...Por...Favor no me hagas... Ahh esperar... mmm...!"**

Itachi miro a Naruto, y con ojos de pervertido le dijo.

**-"Te advierto no seré muy amable con tu culito."**

Naruto no pudo protestar a tiempo, cuando sintió una fuerte embestida de Itachi. Su miembro completamente erecto se adentro cada vez mas, sin advertencia alguna. Naruto arqueo su espalda, y unas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus bellos ojos. El dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, pero era placentero en cierto modo. Itachi adentro su miembro hasta el tope de Naruto, y comenzó a embestirlo, con fuerza. Naruto enterraba sus uñas en la tierra, mientras sentía tal embestida. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Itachi, y lo adentro aun mas. Sintiendo la embestida mas profunda ahora. Levanto su torso, y se abrazo del cuello de Itachi quedando sentado sobre el imponente miembro del Uchiha Mayor. Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Itachi temblaba con aquel placer. Naruto le susurro a Itachi que para, para el seguir. Itachi intrigado por ver lo que haría el Kitsune decidió detener las embestidas.

Naruto arqueo su espalda hacia atrás, y apoyándose en sus codos, quedo horizontalmente posicionado. Extendió sus piernas, y afirmo sus pies al suelo, para si formar un puente. Su caderas comenzaron a moverse con suavidad, y fueron levemente incrementando de velocidad. Itachi gemía del placer, sentía su hombría completamente adentro, y como las caderas de Naruto se movían de tal manera, que no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas.

**-"Ahh... Sugoi, Naruto-Kun!"**

Naruto movía aun mas velozmente sus caderas, cuando sintió la mano de Itachi agarrarle firmemente el miembro. La mano de este, comenzó a frotarlo levemente y Naruto aun mas extasiado, cambio de posición. Recosto a Itachi, y Arrodillandose sobre su hombría, comenzó a dar brincos, mientras Itachi masturbaba con frenesí al kitsune.

**-"Itachi me vengo...!"**

**-"Juntos Naruto..."**

Naruto aumento mas la fuerza con la que daba los brincos, y sintió como su cuerpo llegaba a su limite. Su clímax lo domo, y su semilla baño el pecho de Itachi. El Uchiha no demoro, en venirse dentro del Kitsune. Naruto, quien jadeaba pesadamente, sintió como la semilla del Uchiha le bañaba su interior. Sintiendo como le recorría cálidamente su ser. Se hecho para adelante, y recosto su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

**-"Ah... ah... Eso ha sido maravilloso..."** -Dijo Naruto con una respiración pesada.

Itachi acaricio los bellos pelos dorados de Naruto, y dijo.

**-"Si... Y pensar que solo le perteneces a Sasuke..."**

Naruto se enfureció con el comentario, y le golpeo el estómago. Pero al fin y al cabo se rió.

**-"Baka, todavía le pertenezco... Esto no ha sido mas que sexo casual... Sin compromisos, o me equivoco?"**

Itachi se dio por muerto al escuchar esas palabras. Había sido usado por Naruto. El en realidad quería mas que acostarse con el de vez en cuando, o clasificar lo que había sucedido como sexo casual. Pero para no dañar su orgullo, miro a Naruto con cara de pervertido y dijo.

**-"Hai, pequeñito tu culo es ahora propiedad mía también. Jujuju mira que con lo apretadito que estas, eres una exquisitez..."**

Naruto alegre, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido sobre el pecho de su amigo con derecho. Itachi lo cubrió con su capuchón, e hizo lo mismo. Sentir la calor de ese cuerpo, lo hacia olvidar su horrendo pasado.

Sasuke, quien paso la mayoría de la semana preocupadisimo por su kitsune, buscaba desesperadamente a Naruto. Este había desaparecido hacia un semana, y no mostraba señales de aparecer.

**-"Kuso! Donde se habrá metido este Itachi...!"** -Dijo en un tono serio.

Estaba preocupado por lo que este pervertido le haría. Luego de darse un buen baño en un lago cercano, se propuso a buscar en los lugares cercanos. Noto que en el lago que se había bañado, habían restos de chakra pertenecientes a Naruto. Se alegro y se dijo a si mismo.

**-"Debe estar cerca..."**

Se apresuro, y trato de seguir los rastros de chakra. Mientras saltaba de árbol a árbol, noto como el paisaje cambiaba. Los árboles verdes, eran intercambiados por unos destrozados. Sasuke preocupado con el paisaje, se apresuro. Veía como se abría una llanura.

**-"Que ha pasado aquí?"** -Dijo al ver la llanura llena de agua, y a su alrededor evidencia de una gran batalla.

Camino lentamente observando cada milímetro. Cuando escucho alguien toser. Noto que en medio de la llanura, estaba un cuerpo inerte. Para su desgracia lo reconoció de inmediato. Esos cabellos rubios, aun siendo bañados en sangre, eran sin dudas los de su kitsune. Se acerco temblando, cuando escucho las palabras de Naruto.

**-"Quieres ayudarme, Sasuke-teme?"** -Dijo mientras tosía una gran cantidad de sangre.

Sasuke tomo a Naruto en sus brazos, no comprendía como le había pasado esto. Su cuerpo estaba casi descubierto. En su pecho se veían llagas, bastante profundas que sangraban de gran manera. En su cabeza había un corte, que estaba invadido de larvas, que por conclusión de Sasuke lo estaba manteniendo vivo. **(n/a: Es verdad xD una larva te puede salvar la vida, ya que se come las células muertas de la sangre, y no se que mas xD total que es como un cauterizante...) **

**-"Naruto que te ha pasado?"**

Naruto sonrió de la manera que pudo, y le acaricio la mejilla.

**-"Una pequeña pelea con cierto paliducho..."**

**-"Itachi desgraciado..."** -Dijo mientras alzaba el puño en rabia.

Naruto se rió un poco, al darse cuenta que Itachi también era un pálido sin remedio.

**-"No, me refiero a Isaias, Sasuke-teme"** -Dijo con una leve sonrisa, cayendo desmayado.

Sasuke lo levanto, y vio el destrozado cuerpo de Naruto. Estaba muy mal herido. Al levantarlo vio como un goteo de sangre caía desde su espalda. Como era posible que lo hayan dañado tanto. Se apresuro, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura. Le parecía que tenia poco tiempo antes que el pobre Naruto, se fuera de este mundo. Una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al imaginarse tal tragedia.

**-"No dejare que mueras..." **-Dijo en un tono serio.

Sasuke sabia que perder Naruto, seria el fin de su existencia. El era su única razón por vivir. No paso mucho rato cuando llego al lugar donde reposaba Sakura. Ella al ver a Naruto ahogo un grito de espanto. Era asombroso el estado en el cual se encontraba. Su cuerpo semi desnudo, estaba ensangrentado completamente. Sus manos parecían estar quemadas, probablemente debido a algún jutsu. Su espalda tenia un corte enorme, y su pecho estaba lleno de rasguños leves. Sus piernas y pies lleno de morados, y llagas sangrientas.

**-"Que le ha pasado? No ha sido Itachi?"**

**-"No, ha sido Isaias... No se en que momento habrán peleado, pero lo encontré de esta manera."**

Sasuke recosto a Naruto en un lugar que preparo Sakura. Ella miro la gravedad del caso, y se dispuso a sanarlo. Esto demoraría, la profundidad de cada corte y llaga, debía haber sido provocado por la Hakko.

**-"Sasuke esto claramente fue hecho por la Hakko. Isaias esta dominándola... Lograremos derrotarlo..."**

Sasuke prefirió no responder esa pregunta. Sabia que no era algo en lo que debía pensar ahora, estaba mas preocupado por su kitsune. No dejaba de sangrar a pesar de la intervención de Sakura. Ella no sabia que hacer, el daño era demasiado extenso.

Pasaron las horas, y después de un arduo trabajo, que termino arrebatando de Sakura, ella pudo controlar la sangre. Las llagas se habían cerrado parcialmente, pero el daño era demasiado para ella sola. Logro detener la hemorragia interna y externa. Se acerco a Sasuke, quien sostenía su cabeza en sus manos, esperando ansioso el resultado.

**-"Sasuke, he podido controlar el daño, no sanarlo por completo, pero creo que el Kyuubi hará el resto."**

Dicho eso Sakura cayo desmayada, había usado demasiado chakra intentando salvar a su amigo. Pero había algo en el cuerpo de Naruto que la perturbaba aun mas que las llagas. En el cuello de Naruto había un morado, que no podía haber sido hecho por nada menos que por labios. Prefirió borrarlo, para así no provocar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor, agarro en sus brazos a Sakura y la recosto a un lado de Naruto. Por lo visto tendría que hacer guardia esa noche. Se acerco a naruto, y le acaricio los cabellos. Se veía tan tranquilo. Se sentó a su lado, y lo beso. Al separarse, se fue preparando para una larga noche de guardia. Pero cuando estaba apunto de irse, sintió como la mano de Naruto lo agarraba.

**-"No me dejes solo, Sasuke."**

**-"No lo haré, voy a ser guardia nada mas. No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado."**

Naruto se sentó, y tiro de Sasuke, este instintivamente se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazo. El rubio se sentía mal por haberle puesto el cuerno. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, al recordar lo infiel que le había sido a su Sasuke. Agarro el mentón del Uchiha, y lo beso con pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mientras que las manos de Sasuke recorrían la espalda del Kitsune. Este al sentir el roce, se quejo. Las llagas aun estaba muy nuevas, el dolor era insoportable.

**-"Naruto, no querrás hacer eso ahora... Estas en muy malas condiciones, como para que estés de uke y cosas..."** -Dijo mientras un leve color rojo le recorrió la mejilla.

El Uchiha estaba sugiriendo tal cosa a Naruto.

**-"Pero porque siempre soy yo el uke, no esto es mierda mierdisimas... La próxima vez que me acuesto contigo no seré uke. Me rehusó."** -Dijo entre pucheros y berrinches.

A Sasuke le resulto al gracioso, al pesar de no darse cuenta, estaba actuando como un Uke. Lo beso para hacerlo callar. Sintió como los brazos de Naruto lo envolvían. Los tiernos labios de naruto ahora recorrían el cuello de Sasuke. Este se estremeció, el cálido roce de esos labios lo extasiaba, el de su parte, se recosto. Naruto viendo como Sasuke se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo que se tenían, poso su cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke, sintiendo punzada's emerger de sus llagas.

La pasión que sentía, hizo que los dolores eventualmente desaparecieran. El rubio levanto delicadamente la polera del pelinegro, y comenzó a besarle el descubierto pecho. Extrañaba ese cuerpo, formado y pálido. Lamió los pezones rosados de Sasuke con gula, mientras este se estremecía aun mas.

**-"Naruto no deberíamos hacer esto, puede que se abran tus heridas."**

**-"No importa, con tal de poder estar contigo esta bien. Te necesito, la sensación que me brindas, es algo que mi cuerpo anhela. No me lo quites..."** -Dijo Naruto en un dulce tono.

Naruto desabrocho lentamente los pantalones de su Uchiha, y sintió la virilidad de este. Mientras posaba su mano sobre la hombría de Sasuke, la imagen de Itachi se le vino a la mente. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese individuo. Se arrepentía de haber hecho tales cosas con Itachi. El amaba a Sasuke, pero no podía evitar pensar en Itachi.

**-"Que te ha pasado Naruto?"** -Dijo Sasuke al ver como Naruto se sacudía la cabeza. **-"Si no quieres hacer esto, puedo esperar."**

**-"No, ya te dije. Lo único que quiero ahora es tu cuerpo, tenerte conmigo."**

Naruto froto el miembro de su Uchiha, mientras las imágenes de Itachi embestiendolo aparecían en su mente. Su mente estaba en chino, no entendía nada. Porque cuando estaba con su koibito, es que ese hombre se le venia a la mente. Sabia que había hecho mal en haberse acostado con el, pero quería remediarlo. Trato de ignorarlo.

Sasuke viendo como Naruto no era el de mismo, lo dio vuelta y sujeto la muñecas de el sobre su cabeza. Beso a Naruto, y fue bajando lentamente, lamiendo su cuello, succionando levemente cada parte del cuerpo que se encontraba con sus labios. Naruto se estremeció, y las imágenes de Itachi desaparecieron. Sus ojos se iluminaron de pasión, y tomo un decisión. Su koibito seria Sasuke, y siempre lo seria.

**-"Sasuke... Te amo!" **-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba del placer.

Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, lo beso apasionadamente, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente recorriendo el abdomen de su kitsune.

**-"Yo también mi rubito lindo...!"**

Sasuke lamió los pezones de Naruto, y vio como este se retorcía al sentir los leves mordisqueos que le daba. Su mano desabrocho habilidosamente el pantalón de Naruto, y froto la hombría de su rubio. Este al sentir ese tacto, se relamio los labios, y acerco a Sasuke a sus labios. Este esperando un beso es encontró con una oración que lo espanto.

**-"Esta vez el uke no seré yo..."**

Dicho eso, Naruto hábilmente giro el cuerpo de Sasuke, y quedo sobre el. A Sasuke le corría el sudor. Nunca había sido penetrado por nadie, y no planeaba hacerlo ahora. Estaba por pelear, cuando sintió como los labios de Naruto succionaban su pezón, lentamente mordiendo, y lamiendo. Se había olvidado de lo que vendría a unos escasos minutos. Las manos de Naruto se deshicieron del pantalón de Sasuke, dejando al Uchiha en slips. Naruto abrió las piernas de Sasuke y se poso entre ellas, rozando el miembro de Sasuke con su muslo. El Uchiha se estremeció al sentir a Naruto de tal manera. El roce de su muslo contra su miembro, era demasiado. Pero temía ser uke, ser dominado no era algo de su costumbre. Separo a Naruto de su contacto, y con un leve rojo en sus mejillas le dijo.

**-"Nunca he sido uke... Y no planeo serlo ahora...!"**

Sasuke se movía y retorcía como podía para liberarse del amarre de Naruto, pero este nada mas aumentaba la fuerza con la cual mantenía sujeto a Sasuke. Con una sonrisa, acerco sus labios al oído de Sasuke y le susurro.

**-"Crees que te haré daño. Yo te tuve la confianza suficiente para ser dominado por ti. Porque tu no...?"**

Sasuke se quedo algo pensativo, no esperaba que Naruto fuera tan directo. Pero tenia razón, la relación era recíproca, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Sintió como Naruto le acariciaba los cabellos, y sus tiernos labios ahora se acercaron buscando confortar lo. Al sentir aquellos labios Sasuke se relajo, y se dio por vencido.

**-"Prometeme, que serás cuidadoso. Piensa que es mi primera vez como uke..."** -Un leve color rojo ahora se impregnaba en su cara.

Naruto con un sonrisa, le dio un cálido beso, como afirmación. Entendía que estaba nervioso, ya que le dolería a pesar de cuan delicado fuera. Froto el miembro de Sasuke con su muslo, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Sus labios fueron bajando hasta llegar a la ingle de Sasuke. Naruto cuidadosamente bajo los slips de Sasuke, dejando a luz el miembro erecto de este. Los tomo en su mano y comenzó a mastubarlo, mientras Sasuke se contraía con frenesí. Un leve roce de los labios de Naruto, extasió de sobre manera a Sasuke. Naruto introducio a fondo el miembro de Sasuke, mientras acariciaba levemente la entrada de este. El Uchiha aun nervioso, sintió aquel cariño, y los nervios los consumieron.

**-"Naruto no se... Que pasa si me duele mucho!"**

Naruto con una sonrisa picara, detuvo todo movimiento. Y saco el miembro de Sasuke de su boca. Se lamió los dedos, y fue acariciando la entrada de su Uchiha. Este rehusándose quiso removerle las manos a Naruto, pero el rubio reacciono sujetando las muñecas de este sobre su cabeza.

**-"Ten confianza en mi... No te dolerá... Si es que no te agrada, cambiamos de rol... Te lo prometo..."** -Dijo naruto con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sasuke completamente rojo, sintió como el dedo de naruto lo lubricaba, cuando de la nada sintió como se introducía. Sintió un leve dolor, pero Naruto froto el miembro de Sasuke con su muslo para distraerlo. Sintió como el dedo hacia circulo en su interior. Se estremeció levemente, era incomodo pero aun así, sentía gran placer. Naruto lo beso para distraerlo cuando le introducio un segundo dedo. Sasuke ahora envuelto de un color escarlatina, gemió de la incómoda sensación. Pero el roce brindado por el muslo de Naruto lo distraía. Era verdad, no entendía como naruto aguantaba ser Uke. Era extraño e incomodo.

**-"Solo la primera vez..." **-Dijo Naruto, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Sasuke.

Viendo que Sasuke agarraba un poco mas de confianza soltó sus muñecas, pero Sasuke inmediatamente se sentó en un acto de revelación. Pero cuando quiso retaliarse, sintió como Naruto lo empujaba hacia el suelo, e empezaba a succionar de su miembro. Estaba en éxtasis, la combinación de sensaciones era fuera de este mundo, pero cuando estaba por agarrar confianza, sintió el tercer dedo introducirse bruscamente. Arqueo su espalda en señal de cierto dolor, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por una fuerte succión de naruto. El rubio estaba haciendo de aquella experiencia algo completamente diferente. Los dedos se movían en círculos, relajando la entrada de Sasuke.

**-"Antes de cualquier cosa... Tienes que calmarte, mi renai. Sino te dolerá... Así que respira, no será doloroso te lo prometo."**

Removió sus dedos, se preocupo que Sasuke estuviera relajaba y dilatado. Abrió un poco mas las piernas de Sasuke y antes de seguir le pregunto.

**-"Misionera?"**

Sasuke no supo que decir, aun no se convencía. Naruto al ver que no reaccionaba, levanto las piernas de Sasuke, y las coloco a la altura de su cintura. Sasuke como por instinto envolvió su piernas alrededor de Naruto. El rubio lentamente adentro su miembro de Sasuke, asegurándose de causarle el menor incomodo posible. Sasuke enterró sus uñas en la cama que había hecho Sakura mientras sanaba a Naruto, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Era bastante doloroso, pero sintió como naruto le agarraba firmemente el miembro, masturbandolo con frenesí. Al sentir los movimientos de Naruto, se relajo un poco, y el rubio se adentro un poco mas. Sasuke realmente nunca había sido penetrado, aun estaba muy apretado. Naruto se ruborizo al ver como Sasuke arqueaba su espalda de placer.

**-"Me duele, Naruto!"**

Sasuke gemía, y se movía con frenesí. Naruto dejo caer su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de Sasuke, y aun masturbandolo lo beso. Sasuke acerco sus manos a la cintura de Naruto, para forzarlo a salir de su entrada, pero Naruto lo agarro de las muñecas y lo sometió.

**-"Calmate, mi koibito lindo."**

Naruto decidió que ser tan lento era algo fastidioso. Lo embestió y adentro su virilidad de un golpe. Sasuke grito con esa invasión, pero a los poco minutos sentía un placer recorrerle. Entre el frote que le hacia Naruto, los besos, y la sensación que le brindaba el tener el miembro de Naruto adentro, Sasuke estaba extasiado. Los gritos de dolor, eran reemplazados por gemidos de placer.

**-"Suki da, Naru-kun!"** -Dijo Sasuke entre jadeos.

Naruto reemplazo las lentas embestidas por unas mas fuerte, haciendo que Sasuke arquera su espalda con cada movimiento. La verdad era que ese chico si que lo tenia apretado. Naruto masturbo frenéticamente a Sasuke, mientras lo embestida con mas fuerza.

**-"No puedo mas Sasu-chan!"**

**-"Ahh! Yo... Ahh tampoco..."** -Dicho eso Sasuke sintió como todo sus músculos se contraían. Sus glúteos construyeron a Naruto. Mientras que su seiki se escurría.

La semilla de Sasuke cubrió la mano de Naruto, y este aun quedandole un poco de fuerzas, se la llevo a la boca, y relamio todo. Mientras que llegaba a su clímax. Sasuke sintió como el seiki de su koi, lo invadía por dentro. Era algo distinto, y fuera de este mundo. Se sentía conectado con Naruto. El rubio se tenso, y cayo arrebatado en el pecho de Sasuke. Este al verlo sobre su pecho, le acaricio los rubios cabellos.

**-"Aishite imasu, Naruto!" **-Dijo en un tono cálido, que re conforto a Naruto.

"**Aishite imasu, Sasuke!" **Dijo Naruto correspondiendo los sentimientos de su koibito.

Sasuke abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, y sintió un cálido liquido mojar le la mano. Al acercarlo a su cara vio que era sangre. A Naruto se le había abierto la llaga en su espalda, y había caído desmayado sobre lo brazos de su koibito. Sasuke al darse cuenta de eso, se apresuro y despertó a Sakura quien estaba en una carpa al lado. Por supuesto al estar tan preocupado no se percato que aun estaba desnudo. Sakura algo débil despertó gruñona, pero al ver a Sasuke cubierto del seiki de Naruto, y completamente desnudo, se vio envuelta de un color rojo.

"**Sasuke-teme, vistete o tápate o algo...!" **-Gritaba mientras se "tapaba" los ojos.

Sasuke completamente ignoro el comentario, y procedió a contarle lo sucedido a Sakura, claro que omitiendo ciertos detalles.

**-"Naruto se desmayo, la llaga en su espalda se abrió!"**

**-"Pero es porque estaban haciendo cosas obscenas me equivoco..."**

**-"Bueno... etto!" **-Junto sus dedos, de una forme parecida a Hinata, al recordar que había sido penetrado. **-"Eso no es importa, por favor tienes que ayudarlo."**

**-"Sasuke, Naruto ya debe estar sano. El Kyuubi Kitsune lo sanara inmediatamente, te apuesto que te esta esperando. Para volver a sus obscenidades..." **-Dijo Sakura en un tono algo celoso.

Sasuke corrió hacia la carpa donde estaba Naruto, y se encontró con este saltando como loco por todas partes. Estaba ya completamente sanado. El Kyuubi realmente era asombroso. Sasuke abrazo a Naruto por detrás y le mordió su oreja.

**-"Baka, me has dado un gran susto!"**

Naruto se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su koi completamente desnudo, y bañado en su seiki. Una mirada pervertida emergió y Naruto le dijo.

**-"SasUKE!"** -Dijo mientras corría de los puños de Sasuke.

**-"Admitelo, SasUKE lo disfrutaste!"**

Sasuke corría detrás de Naruto, cuando logro alcanzarlo lo boto contra la cama, y quedo sobre este.

**-"No me hagas ponerme seme...!"** -Dijo Sasuke con un mirada provocativa.

Naruto le saco la lengua, y sintió el muslo de su koibito rozarle el miembro.

**-"Ya quieres mas... Por dios, eres un sex-addict sasUKE!"**

Sasuke sonrojado, agarro las muñecas de Naruto, y le beso el cuello con pasión. Naruto abría sus piernas dejando que Sasuke se acomodara. El Uchiha lamía lujuriosamente los pezones de Naruto, mientras frotaba el miembro de este con su muslo. Fue bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con el erecto miembro de Naruto. Lamió este desde la base hasta la punta, introduciéndolo profundamente en su boca. Golosamente comenzó a succionar de este, Naruto gemía levemente. Sasuke masajeaba todo el cuerpo de su kitsune, mientras succionaba vorazmente. Naruto arqueaba su espalda con los lametazos de su Uchiha.

**-"Sasuke, que rico... No pares!"** -Decía Naruto entre gemidos.

Sasuke ahora saco el miembro de su boca, y se introdujo un dedo, para luego rozar la entrada de su kitsune. Introdujo bruscamente tres dedos, mientras Naruto arqueaba su espalda. El a diferencia de Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a tal intrusión. Naruto introdujo el anhelado miembro de Naruto en su boca, y lentamente fue haciendo círculos en la entrada de Naruto. Este gemía y jadeaba fuertemente. Cuando no pudo mas su seiki invadió toda la garganta de su koibito. Este golosamente succionó fuertemente del miembro de su koibito, para extraerle hasta la ultima gota de su seiki.

Naruto agarro de la nuca a Sasuke, y lo subió para envolverlo en un apasionado beso. Sasuke vio que era el momento. Removió sus dedos, y en un acto de venganza, introdujo su miembro de golpe. Naruto sonrió pícaramente, y dijo.

**-"Vengativo, SasUKE!"**

El Uchiha comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente, mientras Naruto jadeaba, estaba causándole cierto dolor. Pero estaba ya suficiente relajado para sentirlo completamente. Naruto paro a Sasuke y saco el miembro de adentro. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke, y apoyando su espalda en el pecho del Uchiha, dejo sus brazos rodear el cuello del portador del Sharingan. Levanto su cuerpo, quedando arrodillado frente a Sasuke. Lentamente introdujo el miembro de su aijin, y comenzó a dar leves saltitos. Sasuke gemía del placer, agarro el miembro de su koi, y comenzó a mastubarlo con frenesí. Naruto luego de unos minutos dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, y quedo en posición de perrito. Sasuke agarrando firmemente la cintura de Naruto, comenzó a embestirlo brutalmente, mientras este simplemente jadeaba del placer. Naruto viendo que Sasuke estaba muy ocupado sosteniendose de su cintura, agarro su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo frenéticamente.

**-"Ahh! Que exquisito!"** -Decía Naruto mientras sentía como Sasuke lo embestia.

Sasuke estaba por venirse, Naruto no se relajo apropósito, y dejo que su entrada se contrajera. Estaba muy apretado, y Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado. Dejo caer su pecho sobre la espalda de Naruto, y lo embestió agarrando a su kitsune del pecho.

**-"Me vengo, Naru-kun"**

**-"Yo también, Sasu-kun!"**

Sasuke levanto todo el cuerpo de Naruto y ambos quedaron arrodillados, Naruto dando leves saltos. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando ambos llegaron a su clímax. El seiki de Sasuke invadió todo el ser de Naruto, mientras la mano del rubio era cubierta por su propio seiki. Naruto dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, y sintió como Sasuke caía sobre el. Ambos jadeando del cansancio. Sasuke se recosto a un lado de Naruto, y vio como su seiki se escurría por entre sus nalgas. Se veía tan sexy en esa posición.

**-"Que miras SasUKE!"**

**-"Baka, no soy uke, soy seme!"** -Protestó Sasuke.

**-"Ah no! Que sepas que te lo metan significa que lo eres... Y eso es justamente lo que te hice jujuju!"** -Dijo Naruto en un torno bastante pervertido al recordar a su Sasuke, tan tierno.

Sasuke completamente rojo, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto. De la nada recordó algo.

**-"Cambiando de tema, con quien peleaste para quedar tan destrozado?"**

Naruto dándose cuenta que no había explicado que había pasado, se recosto sobre su espalda, y comenzó a explicar.

**-"Me encontré con Isaias, después del entrenamiento con Itachi!"**

**----Flash Back--------**

Naruto despertó luego de la noche que había pasado junto a Itachi, y se dispuso volver a donde estaban sus amigos. Se vistió rápidamente y calladamente para así no despertar al Uchiha mayor. Antes de salir de la cueva, miro a Itachi, y dijo en un tono bajo.

**-"Sumimasen, Ita-kun!"**

Salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible para así alejarse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Al haberse alejado unos cuantos metros, se arrodillo y grito.

**-"Porque seré tan estúpido...!"**

**-"Quien sabe jiinchuriki? Y pensar que todos dicen que serás Rokudaime... Vaya estúpidas!"**

Naruto quedo perplejo al escucha aquella voz. Sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa espeluznante voz. Giro su rostro lentamente, para enfrentarse a Isaias. Al verlo ahí parado sosteniendo la Hakko, Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Miro a su alrededor y vio que no había masa de agua alguna. Se puso en posición de pelea, y dijo.

**-"Desgraciado, que haces aquí!"**

**-"Vengo por tu chakra, no lo he dicho antes. Espero que no me cueste mucho esfuerzo."** -Dijo con un tono muy suave y calmado.

Naruto sintió miedo. No temía morir, pero si que los poderes del Kyuubi cayeran en las manos equivocadas, como lo había hecho la Hakko. Si tenia que recurrir a la técnica que le había enseñado Jiraiya lo haría, pero lo dejaría como ultimo recurso. Formo unos sellos con tanta velocidad que Isaias no se percato.

**-"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!"**

La llanura en la cual se encontraban quedo cubierta en agua, naruto aterrizo elegantemente en medio de su lago. Miro a Isaias, y vio como este reía maniáticamente.

**-"Esta técnica se me hace conocida! Poco original Kitsune!"**

tratando de evitar reirse, Naruto concentro una enorme cantidad de chakra en su palma, y formo un Rasengan, miro a Isaias y dijo burlescamente.

**-"Esto también lo conoces verdad?" **-dijo mientras concentraba el chakra de Kyuubi en el formando un Oodama Rasengan. **-"Y este también, pero..."** -Naruto concentro una enorme cantidad de chakra en todo su brazo, y emergió su nuevo Rasengan. **-"Pero estoy casi seguro que este no lo conoces."** -Dijo mientras aparecían los remolinos y el aura azul. Formo otros sellos y el agua rugió notificando que la técnica preferida de Naruto había sido liberada. **-"Ahora si peleare con todas mis fuerzas para recuperar la Hakko!"**

Naruto se posiciono, y comenzó la pelea, ambos el y Isaias liberando una atroz aura. Naruto pateo el agua y se levantaron varios pilares que estaban cubiertos por el chakra cortante del kitsune. Los Pilares se dirigieron velozmente hacia Isaias, quien envainó la Hakko, y formando algunos sellos dijo.

**-"Kaze no Yaiba" **

Una enorme corriente de aire cortante emergió, y corto fácilmente los pilares de Naruto. La corriente no paro allí, y fue dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien sonriente formo un Oodama con mucha facilidad.

**-"Oodama Rasengan!"**

La esfera de chakra se encontró con el jutsu de Isaias, y ambos se mezclaron, creando un mejorado Rasengan. Naruto sonriendo dijo.

**-"Sabiendo que mi chakra es de esta naturaleza aun atacas con esto!"**

Agarrando un enorme velocidad Naruto se impulso hacia donde estaba Isaias. Esta al percatarse del poderoso Rasengan, desenvaino la Hakko, y bloqueo con todas sus fuerzas el ataque de Naruto. Naruto al ver la Hakko mantuvo ocupado a Naruto, lo cual le dio suficiente tiempo a Isaias para formar unos sellos extraños, mientras decía.

**-"Ahora estas preparado para entregarme tu chakra?"**

Naruto se percato de la llamas que se encontraba en los dedos de Isaias, y rápidamente salió de allí. Habiendo apenas escapado de aquel Fuin jutsu, Naruto se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que no podían arriesgarse. Arrodillandose sumergió su mano en el agua, haciendo que varias púas emergieron debajo de Isaias, quien las bloqueo con facilidad. Naruto ya habiendo concentrado suficiente chakra, dejo salir su mano del agua, sosteniendo un pequeña replica de la Hakko, pero en hielo. El aura que subía su brazo, ahora se extendía por todo el filo del la replica.

**-"Esta es la razón por la cual tu nunca podrás controlar la Hakko..."**

Hizo que el chakra se extendiera rápidamente hacia Isaias, para solo ver que este lo bloqueaba con la Hakko. Naruto se percato que aun teniendo su nuevo jutsu, el poder de la Hakko era aun mas fuerte. Giro y el chakra se movía ligidamente a son de los movimientos de Naruto. Se curvaba se torcía, pero Isaias bloqueba elegantemente cada intento de Naruto. El rubio cansado de mantener el jutsu, dejo caer la replica al agua, y junto a ella su cuerpo. Sus palmas apenas rozaban el agua, cuando sintió como este comenzaba a girar violentamente. Es allí cuando Naruto entendió. Se levanto y un a el dos enormes torbellinos de agua, uno por cada mano. Miro los torbellinos y entendió parcialmente a lo que se refería Itachi. El jutsu no era tan solo para la Hakko, sino que era suplementario. El torbellino se fue mezclando con su chakra creando un vórtice cortante. Naruto direccionó su palma hacia donde estaba Isaias, y vio como el torbellino velozmente se dirigía a este. Isaias confiado, dejo caer la Hakko, de ella emergió una luna creciente de chakra. Esta al encontrarse con el torbellino, no le fue rival y desapareció fácilmente. El torbellino abrió paso en el agua, y emanaba una enorme cantidad de chakra. Isaias posiciono la Hakko, y detuvo el torbellino, pero a pesar de esto, el chakra lo fue cortando gravemente. Su antebrazo se llenaba de llagas, el chakra iba subiendo lentamente, hacia su hombro, dejando todo a su paso, brazo, codo, muñeca, cortado y ensangrentado. Cuando parecía ser su final, Naruto no pudo mantener el jutsu, y cayo. Isaias jadeando del cansancio, miro al kitsune, y dijo.

**-"Ahora es el momento de que tu asombroso chakra sea mío..."**

Las llamas se formaron en sus dedos, e Isaias corrió hacia Naruto. Este no tenia las fuerzas para defenderse, no vio como detener el ataque. Vio como Isaias se acercaba rápidamente, decidió que su única salvación era esa. Formo unos sellos y con el poco chakra que le quedaba formo el Fuin jutsu que Jiraiya le había enseñado.

**-"No me quedaran las fuerzas para defenderme, y puede que Kyuubi no me de mas chakra, pero no dejare que el chakra de este estúpido zorro caiga en las manos equivocadas..."** -Dijo en un tono triste, y siguió.-**"Aunque tenga que sellar mi chakra, lo haré por el bien de mi villa, y el bien del mundo..."**

**-"Que estupideces estas diciendo kemono!" **

Vio como se formo el kanji de sello en la palma de Naruto, y en sus dedos aparecían llamas azules. Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, levanto su mano por arriba de su cabeza, y la enterró en la palma de su mano izquierda.

**-"Lo hago por las personas que amo... Por Sasuke, por Sakura, por Tsunade, por Kakashi, por todos los de la villa de Konoha..." **

Cuando termino la oración, Isaias quedo paralizado. En la palma de Naruto aparecía una marca de cincos tomoes con espirales a su alrededor. Naruto con una débil sonrisa dijo.

**-"Ahora el chakra no será tuyo, ni mío. Estará por siempre sellado en mi cuerpo, sin poder ser utilizado."**

Isaias miro con odio a Naruto, como era posible que había hecho tal estupidez. Había sellado todo su chakra. Viendo lo débil que estaba Naruto, se acerco a el, y con odio le dijo.

**-"Entonces muere junto a tu preciado chakra!"**

Isaias comenzó a cortarlo entero con la Hakko, y cuando hubo saciado su ira, decidió dejarlo vivir en su miserable existencia. Estaba por irse, cuando decidió decirle una ultima oración a Naruto.

**-"Te dejo vivo, para que veas que sellas tus poderes, significa que NUNCA llegaras a ser Hokage...!"**

Isaias siguió caminando y desapareció.

**----Fin de Flash Back----**

Sasuke quedo perplejo y sin poder hablar. Instintivamente agarro la mano del kitsune para ver si era verdad, y ahí estaba en su mano el sello. Miro a Naruto y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Como había podido ser tan estúpido.

**-"Baka! Porque hiciste eso... Por favor dime que puedes romper el sello, dime que tus jutsu's volverán!"**

**-"No, no se como romper el sello, y por lo que se, no, mis jutsu no volverán nunca."** -Dijo Naruto en una voz quebrada.

Sasuke soltó la mano de Naruto, y aparto su mirada no podía creerlo. Su kitsune había sido tan altruista. Sintió como los brazos de Naruto rodeaban a Sasuke.

**-"Por favor no me des la espalda... Necesito tu apoyo... Lo hice por el bien de Konoha, y por el bien de la persona que mas amo... Lo hice por ti...!"**

Sasuke abrazo a Naruto y lo beso, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir, y esperar que todo era un mal sueño. Se acostó, y Naruto hizo lo mismo a su lado. Abrazo a su koibito, sintiendo como el cálido calor que emanaba de Sasuke. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por lo ojos de Sasuke, pero este prefirió aguantarse los sollozos y finalmente se quedo dormido. Lo mismo hizo Naruto.

Itachi se encontraba reposando en las copas de un árbol, cuando sintió un fuerte chakra invadirlo. Se removió el sombrero, y vio que a unos metros, estaba Isaias sosteniento la Hakko.

**-"Que quieres, chibi!"**

**-"Solo quería informarte que tu preciado kitsune, ha sellado por completo todo su chakra, y su jutsu junto a eso. Así que su reemplazo viene siendo tu...!"** -Dijo mientras agarraba firmemente la Hakko.

Itachi al escuchar las palabras de Isaias, quedo atónito. Como es que Naruto había hecho tal estupidez. Miro a Isaias, y conteniendo la pena, salto para encararlo.

**-"Que hará un pequeño mocoso contra mi. Un miembro de Akatsuki, y poderoso portador del Sharingan."**

Isaias sonrió maliciosamente, y ambos se miraron, dando a entender. Que en ese lugar se llevaría acabo un feroz batalla.

_**n/a: Mwahaha Tres lemons xD me llego a dolor la cabeza de tanto lemon, pero creo que lo balanceee bien con las peleas, y la revelacion del secreto de Yondy. Bueno este capi me ha salido bastante largo, y me he pasado la mayoria de mi fia haciendolo. Ojala me perdonen las faltas de ortografais que hayan pero aveces me equivoco, y aun revisandolo miles de veces, no tengo los ojos de antes xDD**_

_**Bueno como dije al principio este capi va dedicado a mi sensei, fati-sensei!**_

_**Ya que ella me ha ayudado mucho con el fic, y ademas porque tiene NaruxSasu xD En fin veran que fui cruel con el final. XD Me quiere matar... bueno le dare mi direccion algun dia xD**_

_**En fin, ahora si se pone interesante el trama de la historia, Naruto sellando su chakra, una pelea entre Itachi e Isaias, jujuju el proximo capi si que estara bueno, lo prometo xD quizaaas no tan largo, porque lo que es ahora, creo que oficialmente he quedado ciego xD...**_

_**Un saludo a los de mange, y a las me que me leen en amor-yaoi**_

_**Dejen harto reviews, que sin ellos no se que haria...**_

_**Padfoot!**_

_**PD; NO! Se desesperen con lo de Naruto, ya veran como la trama va girar drasticamente.! Sorpresas jujuju**_


End file.
